The Distraction
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Post OOS,OOT. Rachel Morgan thought it would be a good idea. A "distraction," she said. While Cammie and her friends are bidding their time before they leave to rescue Preston, the last thing they are expecting is a horde of Blackthorne Boys to take up residency at the Gallagher Girl Academy. With some familiar faces returning and a few new ones, how distracting will they be?
1. Assumptions and Arrivals

**The Distraction**

_Chapter One: Assumptions and Arrivals_

Cammie knew something was up when her mom canceled their usual weekend dinner. "I'm sorry, Cammie," her mom had said, looking rightfully apologetic. "I have to discuss something with your Aunt Abby."

"Beat it, Squirt," Her aunt gloated, walking passed her and into the office. Aunt Abby smiled over her shoulder and pulled the door shut behind her, effectively locking them into the office for whatever was so important that Cam wasn't supposed to be around to hear.

_What was going on_, Cammie thought, walking towards to cafeteria to get dinner with her roommates and Zach. You would have thought after everything that had happened- not to mention her trying to jump off the building her mom would want to milk every waking moment they could get together. But that didn't seem to be the case.

The halls were deserted, as everyone was already at dinner. She passed by the portraits and the sword of Gilly, trying to figure out what was so important her mother would miss their weekly dinner. And it obviously hadn't been planned, or her mom would have told her days ago, or at least this morning. Something had happened now. She passed the West Wing and then the East Wing. No one had used it since the short semester students from Zach's school Blackthorne had stayed. She probably would have missed it if she hadn't been walking so slowly from the daze, but there was a tape measure sitting on the floor of the room.

Liz was the first one to see her, walking into the room in a daze. "Cammie?" She asked, like she thought she was seeing things. But Liz was highly logical and a Gallagher Girl, so she knew what she was seeing. "What happened with your mom?"

Zach, who had been sitting next to Bex, moved over and patted the new space. She glanced at him and suddenly was brought back in time to when she had been a different Cammie. This Cammie was still heartbroken over Josh, her first real boyfriend. She still didn't realize that her seemingly insignificant Cove Ops report on what happened that semester was going to bring massive havoc into her life. That Cammie didn't know anything. That Cammie just wanted to reach Sublevel Two and learn what had happened to her father.

Her mom had been hiding something then too. They had been hiding the arrival of Blackthorne Institute. Could it be true now? She took the free spot next to her boyfriend and turned to her friends. "Something is going on. Something they don't want us to know about."

That got everyone's attention, and not just because they were spies. In a few weeks they would be breaking probably a hundred school rules and maybe even some laws. The first plan was to break out Macey's quasi-boyfriend, Preston, from the compound in Rome where his dad was in league with the Circle. And then after that they were going to take out the Circle and the splinter group. Already the CIA and FBI had staked a claim into the war and were on high alert guarding a list of people that were known to be on the Circle's hit list. No one was guarding her because she was already in the most secure location in the world: Gallagher Academy.

But only for a few more weeks.

Macey squirmed. She had been the one that campaigned for their trip to Rome to free Preston, but it also relied heavily on her being able to get the family jet free and all of them being able to sneak out of school. If there was something going on to keep all of the faculty and highly trained spies that resided in Gallagher Girl Academy busy, then so be it.

"What?" Bex asked through a mouthful of pasta. It was highly improper of her, especially as an English lady, but Bex had never been one for sitting around with tea and crumpets.

Zach's hand was on her knee, silently asking his own question. "Do you remember when Blackthorne was coming? We weren't allowed in the East Wing-"

"And then our bugs failed," Liz sniffed, bitterly. That was still a sore spot for her.

"No. Well, yeah, but that's not the point. I think maybe... some students from Blackthorn are coming back." She couldn't believe she was saying the words, but as she thought about it, it made sense. Zach was a former Blackthorne student now studying at the mansion. There had to be others that were stuck in Blackthorne that didn't want to be assassins or work for the Circle. After all, both her dad and Mr. Solomon were former Blackthorne Boys.

"Why?" Liz asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Bex rolled her eyes and added, in a completely normal tone, "Yeah, Cam, why?"

And so Cammie told them what she'd seen in the East Wing and her mom and Aunt Abby dumping her on such short notice. Macey didn't seem very impressed with her evidence and said, with a casual flip of her hair, "That could mean anything. Maybe they're finally _using_ the East Wing for something."

"Yeah, to house Blackthorne boys," Cammie said, "Think about it. Zach can't keep living in the faculty wing. And he can't be the only boy at this school forever."

Zach, who had been oddly quiet the whole conversation said, "Anyone at Blackthorne could be working for the Circle. I don't know if your mom would want to take that chance." She knew he was remembering what had just happened with Doctor Steve.

"They're all busy dealing with this Circle thing," Macey added.

Bex continued, "They don't have time to deal with rescuing a bunch of little boys."

Cammie put some mashed potatoes on her plate, refusing to believe them. She couldn't shake the feelings that told her that her suspicions were true. Her mother might have been a good spy, but she was also a mom. And mom's care about kids. She had taken Zach in when she didn't need to. She could have cast him aside and believe he was loyal to the Circle. But she hadn't done that. And there was no way, Cammie knew, she was going to let innocent boys be brainwashed.

It took a few days. Cammie went to class, did her homework, took pop quizzes, practiced in the gym. She didn't want to be defenseless. She worked on her punches and kicks. Sometimes Zach joined her and they would spar. Blackthorne had trained him well. In the beginning she hadn't been able to get a hit on him. But in every session he'd teach her a new trick. Bex popped in also sometimes, but mostly she liked practicing on her own.

Macey sniffed as she walked in the gym. It was Tuesday night, "Cam, Tina's playing a movie in the dorms. That new one with Ryan Gosling."

Cammie turned away from Zach to look at her friends. She saw that Macey was in sweat pants and not alone, standing with her two other roommates. In her distraction, Zach landed a kick to her side that sent her sprawling on the mat with an "Oomf."

"Shit, Cam-" Zach hissed, crouching down. "You were supposed to block that."

"I'm fine," she coughed, sitting up. Zach looked relieved and she elbowed him in the side.

"Are you coming?" Bex asked, glancing at her watch. She turned to Macey, "Tina said two minutes."

"You two," Macey called, where Cammie was standing up with Zach's help. "Stop flirting."

Zach grinned and wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist. She giggled and felt her cheek pressing up against his sturdy chest. "It's date night." he said, like a little boy that had just gotten the present he wanted for Christmas.

Bex didn't look very impressed. "On a Tuesday?"

"It's always date night with them." Liz added, "But we have our own date."

"With Ryan Gosling." Macey added, like this was supposed to make Cammie change her mind.

"You know, I've been told I resemble said actor quite a bit." Zach quipped, still holding Cammie close to him.

Bex snorted, "Yeah, in your head." The gym door shut behind them, leaving the couple alone. They were both covered in a fine layer of sweat and Cammie pulled away from her boyfriend.

She squinted, "Maybe if I close this eye and try _really_ hard-"

Zach pounced on her, but she slid away, laughing as he jumped again. They went on for awhile, eventually going back to a mock fight. They moved in synch, both of them having developed a rhythm and a knowledge of the other's moves. When Zach was about to go for her right side he always licked his bottom lip and she knew to block him. Her hair was slipping out of its braid, but she was determined to keep going until she brought him down.

It took six more roundhouse kicks until she finally landed one that nailed him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. She grinned as his arm slithered around her waist. She wasn't about to be distracted. She knew _exactly_ what he was doing and there was no way she was letting him pin her. Adrenaline coursed through her. It was like she was in a heightened state where she could sense all of him. The way his heart pounded from exertion and his deep breathing. The sweat that covered both of them, the way his hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were pink. She pushed back against his shoulders.

He grinned, "Not bad, Gallagher Girl."

She licked her lips, they came away salty from the sweat. She smiled and then her hands found their way into his hair and in seconds his lips were on hers as he arm squeezed her waist. There was something about fighting that always made them quite passionate after. Zach was wearing a black undershirt and a pair of shorts. Sometimes he fought without a shirt and needless to say he always won those fights. Her hands slid down to the side of his face and then she felt his strong biceps beneath her fingertips.

In a flash she was over on her back and Zach was grinning against her lips. "I win."

"Too late."

"Never get distracted, Gallagher Girl." He sing songed before kissing her again.

"I wasn't _distracted_," she breathed. "The fight was over. I won."

He moved down her neck, his lips were like a freakin' _god_. It had to be illegal what he was doing. His hands had pushed her tank top up to expose her stomach and he was drawing circles on her with his fingers. Every part of her felt alive and she held him tighter.

"Spy," he chuckled, kissing the neckline of her shirt.

She gasped before saying, "I won."

"Fine," his head was above hers then, his eyes boring into her. "You won." And then he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Someone had a good night," Macey grinned, when Cammie walked into the dorm an hour later. Cammie blushed, covering her swollen lips with her hand.

"SHHH!" Tina and Eva hissed at the same time, staring raptly at the TV with a bowl of popcorn between them. The room was a messy, it was obvious the girls had tried everything before they decided on putting a movie on.

Cammie rolled her eyes and then joined her friends, who had taken up ownership of the couch. "You smell." Liz said, polite as ever.

"Like Zach," Macey added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Cammie blushed profusely while Bex and Liz both choked on their drinks. "Oh my gosh," Cammie moaned, hitting Macey with a pillow.

"I'm just being honest," Macey said and then the girls descended into a fit of giggles again.

"SHH!" Tina and Eva hissed again.

* * *

The boys arrived the next morning. Cammie was sitting between Bex and Liz at breakfast while Zach was across from her with Macey on the other side. Thankfully the swelling had gone down on her lips and Zach had smelled like soap when he kissed her good morning. There was also waffles for breakfast, so it was a good day.

And then the boys arrived.

The talking stopped, everyone probably stopped breathing too. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at the back of the hall where the boys were standing, Mr. Solomon at the head. He led them down the center aisle, reminiscent of the last time this scene had played out, only Doctor Steve had been in the lead. Cammie glanced over at Zach to see how he was taking this new arrival. He didn't look very happy if the vein in his forehead was anything to go by. She nudged his ankle with her foot and gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning, ladies," Cammie's mom said to the hall of stunned Gallagher Girls. "I trust you all remember our friends from Blackthorne Institute."

None of them know, Cammie thought. No one but her friends and Zach knew what they really taught at Blackthorne. They hadn't seen the stacks of riffles or the thought all these good looking boys were studying to be spies, to be their equals. But they were so much more lethal than that.

"They will be staying with us for the remainder of their schooling, just like our good friend Zachary Goode." All eyes turned towards Cammie and her friends, where Zach was sitting, looking like he had seen a ghost. "I trust you all be welcoming to our new friends and make them feel welcome."

The Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Woman was now educating boys. It was official now. Cammie nearly choked on her orange juice and Liz had to thump her on the back several times. It was so quiet in the hall that everyone heard her and turned to look. Slowly the whispers started as the boys helped themselves to breakfast on the other side of the hall. Cammie stood up along with her friends and walked to the front of the hall where her mother and the rest of the school's faculty were standing around.

"Cammie, you were right," Bex said, as they practically fell over each other in their haste to get to the front of the room.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Cammie asked.

"Good morning, hun." her mom smiled sunnily, like nothing life changing had just happened.

"Good morning ladies, Zach," Mr. Solomon greeted them.

"Squirt." Aunt Abby said, she turned to the others and said, "Squirtettes."

"Mr. Solomon, what's going on?" Zach asked, his voice hard, "They can't actually be staying here for good."

"They are, Zachary." Mr. Solomon said, "And you will be moving your belongings to join them in the East Wing."

Zach looked like someone had kicked a puppy.

"They all went through vigorous screening processes." Cammie's mom put in, like that was supposed to make anyone feel better about the situation. Judging by her friends' faces, it didn't seem to help in the slightest.

Zach's face was a mask, but he said in a stony voice, "Yeah? Then why is Michael Pincer here?"

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey all looked over at the Blackthorne table where the boys were eagerly enjoying their breakfast. Neither of them knew who Michael Pincer was, but they searched for him anyway. It was like they thought he'd be wearing a name tag that said, "Hello. My name is Michael Pincer and you should not trust me, mortal." The teachers did the same, and Cammie wondered if they knew who Michael Pincer was.

"He was in Boston." Zach said, his voice low, like he was daring someone to challenge him.

Mr. Solomon turned back to Zach and straightened his tie, "We will reexamine this matter. Thank you, Zachary. Now, if you would-"

"They aren't like me." Zach hissed, "They won't just turn their backs on her."

Her was his mom, Cammie thought, wanting to reach out and rest her hand on his arm.

Mr. Solomon wasn't backing down and he looked Zach in the eyes when he said, "I did. And they will too. Go to class."

"There's still ten minutes," Bex said haughtily, glaring at the cluster of teachers.

Liz's eyes widened and she grabbed her friend's arm. It was either a testament to how much stronger Liz had gotten since everything happened, or Bex was just letting her pull her away. Cammie guessed it was the latter. Macey followed the two of them, sparing Cammie one last look she thought she was supposed to understand.

"Mom-" Cammie started.

"No buts, Cammie. This will be good for you all. A distraction." her mom smiled and then kissed her on the head.

Mr. Solomon gave Zach a pointed look, which he ignored and stalked out of the room. Cammie spared one last look at the Blackthorne table. She wondered who Michael Pincer was and then followed her boyfriend out of the hall. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she left and for Cammie, who liked being invisible, it still unnerved her. But with how much she had been noticed recently, she should have been used to it.

Zach hadn't gone very far in his angst-ridden exit. He was slouching in the main all by Gilly's sword with her roommates around him. "I wonder if Jonas is with them..." Cammie could hear Liz saying when she got closer.

Macey rolled her eyes while filing her nails. Bex didn't look impressed either and said, "Lizzie, big picture here. Concentrate."

"Sorry. So, Michael Pincer? We doing surveillance?" Lizzie blushed before pulling out her laptop like she was ready for action at any moment. Of course, for Liz, her laptop was action.

"Cammie," Macey said, noticing her arrival, "you okay?"

"Fine. Zach, um... should we go and talk-"

"Yeah," Bex cut in, "You guys have ten minutes till class. Go and talk or whatever," she gave Cammie a reassuring smile and then nudged Zach. "Go and vent."

He rolled his eyes but a smile ghosted his face and he followed Cammie outside onto the grounds. There was a man mowing the great lawn so they walked around the building towards the practice barn. "Do you trust any of them?"

"Maybe Jonas. And that's only a tiny bit." Zach admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Which one was Michael Pincer?" she asked.

"He's a senior. Mom always liked him. He's got a scar above his eyebrow. Stay away from him." Zach deadpanned, "Don't talk to any of them."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yeah, yeah- your Culture and Assimilation bullshit. Cammie, you can't trust them. _Please_ listen to me for once." he sounded desperate.

She touched his elbow and kissed his cheek. "I'm a big girl."

Zach laughed ruefully and said, "No, you're a Gallagher Girl."

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is just something I'm writing to write something. Lighthearted and chill :) It won't be a long drawn out story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D I hope to hear from you guys soon. Happy reading. Well... err... you just finished reading so... SMILE. **


	2. Confusion and Conversations

**The Distraction **_  
_

_Chapter Two: Confusion and Conversations_

There were empty desks in the back of the room when the five of them made it to class. They had History of Espionage with Buckingham and while the room was usually quiet because it was an easier class than say, Covert Operations, the class was alight today. Boys had done this. Boys had turned a usual day of class into madness. Their classmates had pocket mirrors out and were trying to "fix" whatever flaws they could find.

Macey sighed, "They'll get over it." She was just as unaffected as she was the last time. Cammie couldn't help but notice Liz smoothing down her uniform for the fiftieth time that morning. She remembered what Zach said about barely trusting Jonas. Hopefully, for her and her friend's sake, it was true. Maybe Jonas was safe. Not _everyone_ at Blackthorne was part of the Circle, as Zach liked to believe.

The five of them took up a whole row, the last row, by the window. Liz sat at the head, followed by Macey, Cammie, Bex, then Zach. The last seats in all the other rows were empty. Four more boys would be taking up residency in their class. Cammie pulled out her notebook and tried to ignore everyone. This was her mother's idea of a distraction? It seemed like it was just going to cause more trouble. A real distraction it was. Cammie was perfectly content with throwing herself into her school books and getting the highest grades she could before running off to fight the Circle. She didn't need a bunch of boys to distract her.

"They should be here any minute," Eva whispered, staring at the clock. It was a little scary how low cut her blouse had gotten.

Professor Buckingham started her class just as the bell rang. The boys were late. Was Solomon going to bring them to class and have them introduce themselves, like Doctor Steve did last time? Either way, class started with a bunch of deflated girls miserably opening their books and taking notes and Buckingham lecturing about 1509. The excitement in the room didn't dim however, everyone kept glancing at the door, the back of the room, and the clock. Cammie wondered if anyone but her, Zach, Bex, and Macey were taking notes. She used to always think she could count on Liz, but it seemed Liz was too preoccupied with the thought of seeing Jonas.

And then forty five minutes went by and class was over.

The boys had never shown up. Cammie practically jumped out of her chair. She grinned happily at her friends and said, "Well. That was a great class, wasn't it? Never better."

Bex seemed just as thrilled, "Why yes, Cameron, yes, it was. Today is going to be a marvelous day."

"Losers," Macey rolled her eyes, leading the way out of class. Bex grabbed Cammie's arm and they went arm in arm out of class. Liz hung back with Zach, who nudged her shoulder and she grinned. She was among the many disappointed girls who had seen no boys in class.

In the halls though, it seemed every class had gotten their side order of boys. A seventh grader giggled, "There were _nine_ in my class. That's the most of all!"

A sophomore sighed dreamily, "Did you see Connor? He's so cute!"

"I heard he has a girlfriend."

"WHAT? WHO?"

"And what about the two in your class?"

Cammie was determined not to listen to any gossip or gushing. Maybe she would get lucky and there would be no boys in any of her classes. If she didn't think about it, maybe they would never show up. Hopefully Macey was right, in a few days everyone would get over it and they would all just go to class, do homework, stay up late watching movies. Maybe girls would start putting their hair up in ponytails again.

Zach showed up at her side. She took his hand and they went to Culture and Assimilation. This time there were three empty seats after everyone had taken their assigned chairs. Cammie sat with Bex in the front, while Liz, Macey, and Zach all had seats in the back. The three empty seats were in front. Cammie pulled out her book and flipped to the notes she had last taken on diplomats in the Middle East. She hoped they would continue talking about assimilation in war torn countries. The last time the boys had been there, they had talked about _dancing._

Madame Dabney smelled suspiciously like fruity perfume as she walked into the classroom. "Good morning ladies, and gentleman." She nodded at Zach, who tipped his invisible hat at her. Cammie smiled to herself, the same exchange happened every morning and it always made her grin. "We will have three new gentlemen joining us, so I will wait a few moments for their arrival."

The whispers started at once. Of course she would wait, Cammie thought. That was the _polite_ thing to do and Madame Dabney was nothing if not polite. Cammie glanced at Bex, who looked ready to throw something. She tapped her pen against the desk and then glanced back to see her friends. Macey was highlighting something in her notes, seemingly unaware class hadn't started. Liz's legs were bouncing nervously and she fidgeted with her hair. Zach was sitting like a sour apple, as if someone had taken away his favorite toy and put him in time out.

He saw her looking at him and tried to smile. She flashed him a thumbs up and then turned to her friend next to her. "Bex...?"

"Yes?" Bex huffed, not taking her eyes from the blackboard, where she had been glaring.

"You're not going to throttle someone, are you?"

Bex's intensity lessened and she almost laughed. "Not today."

The door opened then and Solomon strode in with three boys behind him. "My apologies, Madame Dabney. Just so many boys to get to class. Have a good day." The last part was directed at the teenage boys with him. He turned to the class and nodded. "Ladies, Zach."

The girls giggled and then Solomon left and they were alone with three new boys. "Hello gentlemen!" Madame Dabney sang, her long dress billowing behind her as she walked around the desk. "My name is Madame Dabney and I am your Culture and Assimilation professor."

The three boys didn't look very impressed. But one of them was looking at the class, he eyes scanning over everyone like he was looking for someone specific. And then he found her.

Jonas had found Liz.

Cammie glanced over at her, who looked like she had just been hit over the head. She turned to look at Zach, who didn't look pleased. She turned back to the class as Madame Dabney had the guys introduce themselves. Their names were Ryan, Porter, and, obviously, Jonas; Cammie had zoned out after that. Bex rolled her eyes while Tina giggled and eagerly patted the seat next to her.

Jonas moved with simple grace as his gaze never wavered from Liz. He smiled, it was almost like he thought he was never going to see her again. He slid into the seat in the front of the room, and then regretfully looked away. "Who knew Jonas was so forward?" Bex whispered to Cammie, who shrugged.

The last time they saw Jonas he was just as shy as Liz. Had he simply grown up and gotten the confidence to do what he hadn't last time Blackthorne had invaded their school? Or was it because a more sinister group had gotten to him?

Madame Dabney, thankfully, did not order them to push the desks aside so they could dance. She jumped right into the lecture she had left off on and Cammie sighed in relief. Nothing had to change because these boys had arrived. Eventually, her peers would figure that out. Cammie was confident it would all be back to normal by tomorrow. But then, Eva coughed loudly and her pen clattered to the floor. She bent down and her boobs practically fell out of her shirt. The one that was called Porter didn't look away.

All of Cammie's confidence died.

At lunch Macey looked ready to hit someone as she huffed into her spot next to Bex. "If one more guy hits on me today- it's like they've never seen a girl before!"

Zach chuckled, "I don't know about you, but Blackthorne didn't leave a lot of time for socializing."

Macey rolled her eyes, "As long as they leave me alone."

"That's right, dear ol' Mace is already promised to someone," Bex joked, and then her voice went a few octaves higher and she clutched her heart as she said, "Oh, Preston, I'm coming for you, my love. Please don't fret. I love you, I love you."

"Oh, shut up," Macey said, reaching across the table to put some vegetables on her plate. "I do not sound like that. And I do not love Preston."

Bex looked like she was going to say something about that when her eyebrows creased and she looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Liz?"

* * *

Liz had Advanced Computer Science before lunch. She was the only one in her group of friends that was in the class, she was actually the only one of her friends pursuing a "desk job." But it wasn't boring for Liz. It was fascinating. She loved logarithms. She would take a math equation over back flips any day. Lunch had already started, though, but after the surprise at breakfast, Liz wouldn't have been able to eat even if she wanted to.

Jonas was back.

It wasn't like anything had happened between them last time they'd seen each other. But he was the only boy Liz had ever considered the idea that something _could_ happen. And the notion hadn't been unpleasant. But then he'd gone back to school and never emailed. She tried hacking into their mainframe, but then had second thoughts about breaking the law for... _a boy._

Jonas had shown up in second period. He had definitely grown a few inches and his shoulders had gotten broader, but Liz doubted anyone had noticed. His hair was just as dark as it had been before, but where it was floppy last time, it was curly now. He wore it well. Jonas had grown up. She had wanted to stay and talk to him after class, but Zach had grabbed her shoulders and steered her out of the classroom like their lives depended on it. She wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't. Zach was scarred from his time at Blackthorne and the Circle. He knew all these guys better than anyone else.

The only reason Liz was still in the computer room was because she was planning to finish her homework. She had a few more questions to do and then she would join her friends at lunch.

The door opened. Liz tensed. No one came to the computer lab during lunch. She held her breath as a voice said, "I thought I'd find you here."

_Jonas,_ her heart pumped. She spun around, her skirt flying up and she tried to breath normally. She was alone with Jonas. She was _alone_ with _JONAS_. Jonas smiled at her and then rubbed the back of his neck. He looked good in his white button up shirt.

"Hi, Liz,"

Was there a particular reason she wanted to run into his arms? Really... was there? And why was her heart stuttering? Well she knew _why_- it had to do with the brain and dopamine, but right know she couldn't remember the actual process. It felt like her heart was saying, _Jonas, Jonas, Jonas._ "Hi," She breathed.

"You... you look good. I mean," Jonas blushed, some of the boy Liz remembered shining through "you always looked good. I just meant that- um..."

Liz blushed. She felt the heat creeping up her neck and she looked down at her feet. She knew what Jonas was trying to say because she felt the same way about his appearance. She tried to think about what Macey would say, and then she realized Macey would have already flipped him off because he wasn't Preston. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Liz smiled, thinking of her friend, she was hopelessly in love with Preston.

"It's good to see you, Liz." Jonas finally said and Liz looked back at him.

She nodded, "I... you look good, too." It only seemed fair to return the sentiment.

Jonas grinned and his eyes darted around the room, finally landing on the computer screen. "Oh, are you busy? I can come back another-"

"No!" Liz interjected, and then blushed again. Jonas smiled at her and nodded, his foot scraping the floor. "I mean, how have you been?" She shut her eyes in frustration. _How have you been?_ He was in a school for _assassins._ And he might be a Circle member. His life hadn't exactly been going fantastic.

For a second Jonas was wearing the look Zach had that morning at breakfast. Then, as the highly trained spy- not really- he was, he wiped the look off his face and said, "I'm better now."

She felt self conscious and wanted to look away, but found she couldn't. Jonas was the same and also different, she didn't know how that was possible. Was she the same and different? "How about you?" He added, shoving his hands into the pockets in his pants.

"Oh, um, great." _My best friend is being hunted the very group that recruits in your school, I'm just peachy_, she wanted to say, but didn't. Jonas didn't look convinced, but he didn't push and Liz wondered how much he knew. "I'm great. Everything's been great."

* * *

"I swear, if Liz doesn't show up in the next thirty-"

"Oh calm down, Zachary. Even if Jonas is working for the Circle he's not going to tackle Liz his first day here." Macey said, popping a mozzarella stick in her mouth. Cammie touched Zach's wrist softly and he let out a deep breath.

Bex, who had been slouching with her elbows propped up on the table, straightened up. "There she is!"

Their group all turned towards the door where Liz and Jonas were walking in. Together. They weren't holding hands or anything, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they hadn't just been walking in at the same time. They were talking and both of them were smiling.

Several things all happened at once. Zach's leg hit the table and he groaned in pain. Bex rolled her eyes and shoved a napkin in his hand to squeeze. Cammie rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder, while trying to figure out how deep Liz and Jonas were. Macey was staring at the pair with raised eyebrows and murmured, "I was not expecting that."

"Why not?" Bex asked, "Remember when she wanted to hack-"

"Hey," Cammie cut her friend off, aware of who could be listening to them talk about Liz hacking into a highly secure web frame. She looked away from Liz and Jonas, who were almost on them, and said, "What are we gonna do?"

Zach's voice came out a fierce growl when he said, "I'm going to strangle him."

"Zach, you said yourself you trust Jonas the most out of all of them," Cammie whispered, sparing a glance back at Liz. She looked really happy. And Liz hadn't looked happy in awhile.

Zach snorted, "Because I trust the others so much."

"We can't make any decisions until we talk to Liz. She's a big girl." Macey told them, before looking past them and smiling, "Hi Liz! _Jonas_, good to see you again!"

Jonas waved, and Cammie took the moment to study him. He'd grown a bit more. Was the Circle the reason he'd buffed up? How could anyone know? She should have suspected they'd be together. The way he had practically been foaming at the mouth the moment he saw her in Culture and Assimilation should have been her clue.

"Hi," Jonas waved amiably at the girls. Then his eyes landed on Zach. His smile fell and he looked down at the floor. Cammie glanced at her friends who looked equally confused. Zach stood up and Cammie saw he had a few inches over Jonas.

"Jonas," Zach said, glaring at the boy in front of him.

Jonas looked up, adjusted his glasses and said, "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Liz put her hand on Jonas' arm and glanced at her friends. Cammie was at a loss for words- she wasn't exactly sure what the best plan of action here was. It was a strange feeling, since if this was any other situation she would have known exactly what to do. She felt everyone in the room gradually beginning to turn their attention towards the two boys.

Zach nodded once, "Plane broke down over the Mediterranean."

Jonas' lip twitched and then he smiled. Bex kicked Cammie under the table and she hissed. She turned to glare at her friend and then saw Bex and Macey were conversing silently. _"What?"_ Cammie tried to ask with her eyes.

_"Boys are weird,"_ She thought Bex was trying to say, the way she looked at Zach who was moving over for Jonas to join them.

"Holiday gone wrong, eh?" Jonas said jovially. "You missed a lot. Turns out Frankie's a communist."

"Little freshman Frankie?" Zach asked, his eyebrows shooting up. He looked highly amused, "The one that used to beg Grant for boxing lessons?"

"One and the same. CIA sent him back to Russia; said he was planted here illegally to discover intelligence secrets." Jonas said, pouring himself a cup of soda. He glanced at Liz and smiled and then back at Zach. "Have you seen Grant yet?"

Cammie glanced at Bex to see her reaction. She was talking to Macey about the movie they watched last night. She looked back at Zach and Jonas, and then saw Liz still smiling like the world was perfect.

"Grant's here?" Zach asked, and Cammie felt his hand grabbing hers under the table. He was trying to remain neutral, she knew, but there was something about Grant he didn't want here.

Jonas nodded, seemingly unaware. "I think we all have Cove Ops together."

_Fantastic,_ Cammie thought and then Zach squeezed her hand. She knew they were exactly on the same page.

* * *

**A/N Hello! I hope you've all had a good week and enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and special thanks to these awesome people that reviewed: LoudNProud, Ktclaire99, . 14 (yes, she is!), Katie Foye, Zach-Goode' , MigiLove2143, and Dark. Angel. From. Above! :D **


	3. Dances and Doppelgängers

**The Distraction**

_Chapter Three: Dances and Doppelgängers _

The Cove Ops classroom was distinctly devoid of a teacher. Cammie and her friends joined the rest of the class. Aunt Abby had never been late to class before. Liz didn't seem to notice. She led Jonas to two empty desks and they sat down, in their own world. Zach hunched over in his chair and scowled. Macey grinned, she had somehow taken to seeing Zach so down.

"I hate this," Zach said, so softly only Cammie could hear.

She sighed and rubbed his wrist. She was nervous for Liz. She didn't want to believe Jonas was working for the Circle, but there was no room for disbelieving. There needed to be cold hard facts that pointed to his innocence or his guilt. Cammie glanced to the back of the room where Jonas was craning his neck to be closer to Liz.

"It's gonna be a long semester," Bex said, dropping into the chair behind Zach. Cammie glanced at her friend, before turning towards the doorway where Grant was walking in. His tie was hanging loose with his collar turned up. He stood out from all the freshly pressed Blackthorne boys. Cammie couldn't help thinking that if you told her Jonas was an assassin she'd laugh at you, but if you told her Grant was one... she might have paid a bit more attention.

Zach straightened up and followed Cammie's line of vision. She wondered what they were. They obviously weren't friends. Did Zach even have any friends at Blackthorne to begin with?

Grant caught Zach's eye and nodded in greeting. His eyes drifted to the right where Bex was. Bex, for her part, didn't seem to notice him, but Cammie knew she was hyperaware of everything going on. The last time Blackthorne had come to stay, everyone at Gallagher had paired Zach with Cammie, Liz with Jonas, and Bex with Grant. Liz and Jonas were obviously happy to fall back into that pattern, while Zach and Cammie had finally solidified their relationship. But what were Bex and Grant?

Bex hadn't been heartbroken when the boys left. They never really talked about any boy but Zach. And Ryan Gosling. Cammie looked between Bex and Grant- who was now talking with a very short boy from Blackthorne. She vowed she would ask Bex about it later.

"Where's your aunt?" Macey asked. Cammie shrugged and Macey looked at Bex and then back at Cammie. "She's okay, right?"

Cammie shrugged again, "Do you think Grant-"

"I can hear you, Cameron Morgan." Bex cut in, her voice firm. Cammie and Macey looked back at Bex, who had pulled a book out of her bag and was reading. She had a sly smile on her face as she stared at the pages. She looked up and said, "I'm not Liz."

"There's nothing wrong with liking a boy-" Macey began, but stopped when she saw the scowl on Bex's face.

"I know that!" She stopped, looked around the room and then lowered her voice. "I don't like Grant and even if I did, this has nothing to do with that. I have cramps, okay? That's all."

"I have Tylenol-"

"Mace, you know nothing works on Bex's cramps." Cammie cut in, but Macey was already searching through her bag.

"Poor Zach," Bex grinned, poking his shoulder. "He looks so awkward."

Zach glanced at three of them and squeeze his eyes shut. "I didn't hear anything."

"Sure you didn't," Macey grinned. She turned to Cammie and said, "You need to toughen this one up. Wait till you see Cam when- _ow."_

"That is enough, Macey," Cammie said through tight lips.

Macey smiled and then spun back around in her chair. Bex poked Zach again, "You're invading our girl space."

He laughed, "I don't think you're safe anymore."

Aunt Abby showed up then. She had a big smile on her face, like she was very pleased with herself about something. Cammie instantly felt a coil tightening in her stomach. Whatever Aunt Abby had accomplished was probably only going to give them more stress. Macey turned around and exchanged looks with Bex and Cammie. The three of them turned around to see if Liz picked up on what was going on, but she was useless, still fawning over Jonas.

"I didn't meant to be late, girls and _boys_. But seeing as I was, I feel it's only fair to tell you where I was. Faculty had a meeting last period, while you were all at lunch. Headmistress Morgan," Cammie didn't know if she'd imagined it, but she could have sworn Aunt Abby shot her a sly smile, "has decided that there will be a dance next week!"

There were excited whispers. The last time there'd been a dance at Gallagher Academy was when Blackthorne had been there the last time. Cammie sighed, remembering the security lockdown and her bra falling off. Hopefully things would go a bit smoother this time. And she could dance with Zach. That would be nice.

"I think we know who Liz is going with," Macey said.

Bex snorted and then nudged Zach, "Better ask Cam before someone else does."

Zach chuckled and then glanced over at his girlfriend. Cammie rolled her eyes and then looked at Bex, "And who are _you_ going with?"

"Me, myself, and I." She smiled happily, showing off her pearly whites.

"It's going to be a feeding frenzy," Macey laughed, "All these girls and so few guys."

"That's why I'm going with me, myself, and I. It's a statement."

"Stop being so dramatic, Rebecca."

Aunt Abby's voice was loud over everyone's chatter. "Ladies, Gentlemen. It is now time to begin class."

At the end of the school day, Cammie, Zach, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Macey had a table to themselves in the library. Macey was typing a paper on her laptop, while also passing notes with Bex, who was supposed to be reading a chapter in her Modern Languages textbook. Liz and Jonas were talking about computers, while Zach was not-so-obviously surveying them.

Cammie kicked his ankle softly. "Did you get the standard deviation as 8.6 for number twelve?"

"Yes," Zach answered, without looking at his book.

Cammie rolled her eyes with a smile and reached across the table to touch his hand. Zach jumped and the smiled when he realized it was her. His face softened and he visibly relaxed. "Sorry," he breathed and then leafed through his notebook where his Statistics homework was already done. After they talked about a few more math problems, Zach took her hand and drew a heart on her wrist.

"You're so corny," Cammie grinned, trying to stop the blush from creeping up her neck and tainting her cheeks.

"About this dance," Zach started. He glanced at their friends to make sure no one was listening and then looked back at her once he was satisfied they were "alone." "You going with anyone?"

Cammie smiled and then told him, "Actually this junior asked me. He was a whole head shorter than me, but I had to applaud that confidence."

Zach grinned, "You wanna go with me?"

Cammie laughed and looked at him with a smile. Zach grinned back, and before she could say anything, Bex was saying much too loudly for a library, "Oh my God, Cammie, stop being such a _GIRL_."

After that they got kicked out of the library. Bex maintained her innocence as they trekked out and said loudly about the grumpy librarian, "Someone has their knickers in a twist." She promptly ducked as a hardcover book came flying at her.

Macey grabbed Bex's arm and pulled her out. "Why are you _such_ a drama queen?"

"I am not!" Bex replied hotly.

Just then there were three boys walking down the hall straight at them. The one in the middle laughed and said, "That sounds just like the Bex I know."

Cammie looked at the source of the voice. It was Grant. On the right side was the boy she saw him talking to in Cove Ops, while on the left was Michael Pincer. She knew it was him because Zach had pointed him out in the hall earlier. And also, she could plainly see the scar on his eyebrow. Zach, whose arm had been around her shoulder, pulled her flush against his side.

Bex and Macey froze and looked at the gang of boys. Michael Pincer. And Grant was with him. Bex tossed her hair behind her shoulder and said, "Hello, Graham."

Grant smiled and some hair fell into his eyes. "Hello, Rebecca."

"Graham?" Macey mouthed, turning back to look at Cammie.

Cammie shrugged. She turned to look at Liz and Jonas, who were silently observing the scene. Liz looked at Cammie helplessly and then Macey. It was obvious no one really knew what to do. Zach's glare could have cut through ice and it pierced right through Michael Pincer, who seemed unaffected. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying it.

"You got fat." Bex said, in her posh accent.

Grant smiled, "See ya round, _Rebecca_." He walked ahead and the boy from Cove Ops followed obediently. Michael Pincer, on the other hand, lingered. He matched Zach's gaze and then turned to Cammie. Suddenly, Liz appeared on her other side and Cammie titled her chin upwards. She wasn't scared of Circle members anymore and seeing the "enemy" standing right in front of her with gelled back hair and a button down, she couldn't have been afraid even if she wanted to.

"Long time no see, Cammie." Michael Pincer said.

Zach jumped and his fist made contact with Michael Pincer's jaw. He had moved so fast and with such grace that no one even had time to react. One minute he was by her side, the next Michael Pincer was falling to the floor. Cammie, Bex, and Macey all grabbed Zach and pulled him back. Michael Pincer coughed and touched his lip. It had busted open and was bleeding.

He glared at Zach and stood. "You're gonna wish you had't done that when we come after you and your pretty little girl."

Cammie clamped down on Zach's arm even though he hadn't moved a muscle at Michael's threat. Zach was face a mask, but there was a smirk painted on his lips. Michael Pincer stalked down the hall where Grant and their minion were waiting.

Grant looked disgusted and they heard him say to Michael, "Clean yourself up. And learn how to block a punch, would you?"

Once they were gone, Cammie took a deep breath while Liz said, "Oh my gosh, Zach! You could get suspended!"

"Please, Liz," Bex huffed, "They would never suspend him."

"I don't know if there's ever been a fight at Gallagher," Macey added, and Cammie had to wonder that as well. But there were more important things that needed her attention at the moment. Cammie lifted Zach's fist to inspect if any damage had been done, while Liz went on about the rules and how much trouble they'd be in.

"I'm fine, Gallagher Girl," Zach said under his breath, his lips brushing her ear. She paid him no mind, and ran her fingers over his knuckles. They were red, but otherwise he was unharmed.

"I see you knew to not cover your thumb when you punched him." Cammie smiled.

Zach looked at her like she was crazy. "Everyone knows that. If not, you'll break your thumb."

"Not everyone knew that," Bex smiled, looking at Macey.

Macey glared at them and huffed. "I know that _now_."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Liz shrieked, "We don't know anything about Michael Pincer and how in the loop he is with the Circle. We need to be careful."

"I'm not afraid of Michael fucking Pincer." Zach snarled. "I lost my composure and I shouldn't have, but I'm not sorry about what happened. If Headmistress Morgan wants to suspend me, let her. I don't care. They shouldn't even have been brought here in the first place. We can't trust any of them."

"What?" Jonas asked, looking at Zach. "You don't trust-"

"No, Jonas." Zach said, harshly. "I don't trust them. And I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone at Blackthorne. I never have and I never will. I left for a reason and I am never going back."

"Zach, we're not all like-"

"Don't lie to me, Jonas. Blackthorne taught us how to lie. They taught us how to kill and not get caught and how to take orders and not question. Like a robot. And then we're shipped off to be Circle members or assassins or whatever cruel thing they want from us." Zach's time at Blackthorne wasn't something Cammie knew a lot about because he shied away from talking about it for obvious reasons. She felt like she was learning something new about him.

"Zach, since you left... it's not the same there. We're not trained to be-"

"Not officially. But it's still there. Tell me Jonas, what are your plans after graduation? Where were you gonna put your excellent hacking skills to use? Not to mention your perfect aim."

"The United States government." Jonas said acidly.

Cammie's breath caught- that was a good answer. It looked to have rocked Zach down to his heels, if the deer in a headlights look on his face was anything to go by. Jonas stalked off, leaving everyone to think about what he'd said.

"I guess you were right when you said we could trust Jonas." Bex muttered.

_Or he's a damn good actor, _Cammie thought, but she didn't say anything.

In the evening, Cammie got a note from her mom inviting her to dinner. "She wants to make up for last weekend," Cammie explained to her roommates. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, while Macey painted Bex's nails and Liz glared at her computer. Liz wasn't speaking to them after what had happened between Zach and Jonas. Cammie knew she'd come around, she just needed some time to be angry.

"Or she wants to talk to you about Zach's anger management issues," Macey grinned.

"Seriously, Cam, if that wasn't a sign to leave the relationship, I don't know what is." Bex joked and Macey snorted so hard that she ended up painting Bex's finger blue.

"Oh, thanks," Bex drawled, reaching for the polish remover that was sitting on the table.

Cammie smiled and said, "He was protecting my honor."

"We can protect your honor, girl," Macey smiled, "And so can you."

"That's why you should go stag like me to the dance and make a POINT." This time Bex was the one that moved and the polish missed her nail by a good foot.

"STOP MOVING!" Macey screeched and whacked Bex's hand, her charm bracelets jingling.

Cammie smiled, "Speaking of Zach, I'm supposed to meet him in five minutes."

Bex and Macey made kissing noises and Cammie rolled her eyes as she slipped into the bathroom to check her appearance. She brushed her hair and checked for stains on her t-shirt before facing her roommates embarrassing reenactments of what she and Zach were like.

"Oh, Zach," Macey cried in an over the top voice, "I love it when you punch people that threaten me!"

"Or people that say hello to me!" Bex added in her posh accent.

"No," Macey returned to her normal voice, "You're Zach!"

Liz glanced up at them with a smile on her face. Cammie smiled, knowing they were all okay again. She wondered if Liz would contribute to this little skit. She did, like she had read Cammie's mind and played some mood music on her laptop.

"I know that," Bex said indignantly, "I was just saying-"

"ZACH, KISS ME!"

"My sweet Gallagher Girl, I shall kiss you, regardless of where we are and how many people are watching us." Bex said and swept Macey up in her arms and dipped her. Cammie laughed, remembering her and Zach's first kiss.

There was a knock on the door and Cammie went to answer it while Macey pushed Bex's face away and cried, "ZACH! I am the Chameleon. I do not kiss in public!"

Zach was standing on the other side of the door. His eyebrow was quirked, and she knew he had heard everything from behind the door. She sighed and dipped her head, as Bex cried, "SPY!"

"I do not sound like that, Rebecca." Zach said from the doorway.

Bex and Macey turned, realizing they had a bigger audience than they thought. Liz paused the music as Zach dragged Cammie into the room. "Lets leave them to their madness," Cammie begged, her face red.

"_This_ is how you say it," Zach said dramatically and he flailed his arms about madly like he was showing them how to hold a long note in a song. "Spy."

Bex leaped onto the bed and twirled a fake mustache. A mustache neither she or Zach had. "Cameron, come! Let us follow the pigeons to the horizon. Spy."

"Better," Zach said, joining Bex on the bed. He gripped her shoulders and angled her to the right, "Project your voice more." He demonstrated, outstretching his arm to the actual Cammie, "CAMERON!"

"Oh, no," Cammie shook her head, backing away. But it was too late. Zach's hand grabbed hers and pulled her onto the bed, while Bex reached for Macey.

Zach's arms wrapped around her waist and her head fell onto his chest. She looked up at him and shook her head as he said, "I am mysterious and cryptic."

Bex grinned, "Oh! That's a good one. Let me." She cleared her throat and shook Macey's shoulders, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I can't tell you because I love you!"

"But, Zach!" Macey cried, "You have to tell me! I FEEL LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

Cammie laughed and buried her head in Zach's chest and he vibrated with a laugh and squeezed her. She hadn't even noticed Liz had resumed the music. She was happy. And then Zach's lips were at her ear and he whispered, "I love you, Cam."

Bex and Macey didn't notice as they went on with their game and Liz laughed, putting on a Korean pop song none of them knew the words to. Bex cheered and jumped from the bed they were on to Liz's. Macey followed and the three of them started dancing.

Cammie smiled into Zach's chest and squeezed him back. "I love you, too," She wasn't sure if he heard her, but she didn't care. They had plenty of time.

* * *

**A/N Hello! I hope you enjoyed the silliness that was the end of this chapter. Thanks so much to these awesome people for reviewing: Guest, Dark. Angel. From Above, Alecks454, Zach-Goode's-Girl .xxx, Guest, love and kiss, and GG1setter.**


	4. Shopping and Spats

**The Distraction**_  
_

_Chapter Four: Shopping and Spats_

The following morning, Cammie and Bex woke up early to get a run in. The air was brisk and it was damp from the drizzle last night. The sun was already up and Bex said, "Rumor is we're going into town today."

Cammie glanced at her friend, as she tightened her pony tail, "Isn't that a little... not safe?" She wished she had been able to phrase it better, but the sentiment had taken her by surprise. The Circle was out there right now. And they didn't want her alive anymore. The whole reason she didn't have a Secret Service agent following her around all day, was because she was protected in Gallagher Academy.

Bex shrugged, "Something about a Cove Ops test and dresses."

Cammie's nose crinkled, "This dance thing? We're going dress shopping?"

"Sadly, it appears so, Cameron." Bex said glumly. "I'm going to find the most obnoxious-"

"Still planning on making your statement, yeah?" Cammie laughed and then took a swig from her water bottle. They rounded the mansion for their fifth lap and Cammie saw Bex look at her watch.

"Three seconds faster," She grinned, "And yes, I will be making a statement next Friday and everyone will remember it until the end of time. No, wait. My statement will _TRANSCEND _the end of time. Not even the earth getting sucked into a black hole or the sun exploding into a red giant will erase my statement from the universe."

"Someone is having too much fun in Astronomy." Cammie grinned, passing Bex the water bottle.

"Well if you were wondering, that's how the world is going to end."

"_In billions of years_," Cammie stressed and Bex nearly choked on the water.

After a few more laps, they went to get ready for their classes. Macey, Liz, and Zach were already at breakfast and so they joined their friends. "It's the Early Risers," Macey sang as they arrived at the table. Bex smirked and reached across Macey for the scrambled eggs. "Manners, Rebecca," Macey chided, pushing Bex's arm.

"Someone is a little hypocritical this morning," Bex pointed out, eyeing Macey's arm.

Cammie smiled and dropped her head onto Zach's shoulder. He dipped his head to kiss her ear and she squirmed. For once Macey and Bex weren't paying attention, so they were able to kiss without being teased. Zach put two waffles on Cammie's plate and then nudged her.

She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and he gestured towards Liz. Cammie looked, finding her friend staring longingly at the back of Jonas' head. He was sitting across the hall with a bunch of Blackthorne boys. Cammie couldn't help noticing that Grant, Michael Pincer, and the One From Cove Ops, were no where in sight. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but then she went back to the issue at hand.

"Morning, Liz," she tried to smile, but it was obvious Liz was still unhappy with the whole situation.

"Hey," Liz said back, looking down at her bowl of cereal. Cammie frowned. She sounded wistful, like she was staring at something she could never have. Like it was December first and Christmas was never going to come.

"Liz, about Jonas-" Cammie started, going straight to the point.

Zach cleared his throat, but Cammie ignored him. Macey and Bex stopped bickering and were now paying attention. "I want... if you trust Jonas, we'll trust you."

Zach didn't look like he agreed with this statement, but he didn't say anything. Bex and Macey exchanged looks and then nodded. Cammie bit her lip. She didn't trust Jonas one hundred percent, but that didn't mean she could control Liz's life. They would still look out for her, just like they always had.

Liz smiled, "Thanks guys, but I can't do that to you." Macey opened her mouth to say something, but Liz shook her head and went on, "He could be. And I won't take that chance."

The rumor that Bex had mentioned during their run proved to be true. There was a note on the Cove Op's door telling them to meet in the courtyard. The hall was full of anxious and excited chatter as the group of Gallagher boys and girls trekked back through the mansion. Macey popped her gum loudly and said, "It's just dress shopping."

Bex glanced at Cammie nervously. "I'll be fine," Cammie laughed, nudging her friend, "I won't go off on my own, I promise."

"Oh, you can try," Zach chimed in, eyeing her with a knowing smile, "But I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Great." She turned to Bex, "See? I've got a bodyguard."

"Two," Bex laughed, grabbing Cam's arm.

There were three vans waiting for them when they arrived. Cammie saw Aunt Abby and her mom waiting there, and in no time they were being given comms units. Her mom pulled her aside and touched her shoulder as she said, "Cameron, listen to me-"

"Mom, I already got a speech from Bex, Zach, Macey, and Liz- who isn't even _in_ this class. I'll be on my best behavior." Cammie said, cutting off whatever her mother's speech was going to be.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Her mom grinned, and Cammie's mouth dropped.

"It wasn't?"

"No," her mom shook her head, "I was going to tell you to have fun."

"What?" Cammie laughed, hardly believing she had just heard that.

"Cammie, I told you. Bringing these boys here is supposed to be a distraction from everything that's been happening. I want you to have a good time with your friends and Zach. Buy yourself a nice dress for the dance and have fun with your friends." She smiled and then hastily added, "While, being on the lookout."

"Um... okay," Cammie said, beginning to feel guilty about her plan to run away after the semester to Rome and then to end this beef the Circle had with her.

Her mom smiled and kiss her forehead before going back the group.

"Everything cool?" Macey asked, adjusting her comms' unit.

"Yup," Cammie said, glancing at her friends and then jumping into the van. The four of them crammed into a row as they drove into town. The road a was slightly bumpy and Cammie kept falling into Zach, who would laugh.

The ride into town was short and in to time a horde of students were spilling out of the vans. It was a lesson in staying on surveillance while... shopping, her mom had explained on the drive down. Cammie, Zach, Bex, and Macey all went over to a small boutique a few blocks over, while Aunt Abby said in their ear, "Tina, number of dogs in the dog park to your left."

"Six."

Zach held her hand as Bex and Macey walked behind them. It had been awhile since they'd been to town, but to Cammie it looked like nothing had changed. People stared at them as they passed by, their uniforms marking them as snotty, rich kids. "Zachary, a young man just crossed the street behind you. What color was his shirt?"

"Yellow," Zach replied, turning to look at Cammie, "would look great on you."

Cammie's nose crinkled, but she smiled at the way he covered the spy-ness with their cover. "Um, no."

"Yeah, Zach, geez." Macey stepped in, nudging his side, "The last time Cam wore yellow was-"

"Lets not go back there, please," Cammie said, just as they arrived at the shop.

"What?" Zach asked, looking excited, "What happened when you wore yellow? CAMERON, tell me!"

Bex nudged him, "I'll tell you later,"

Macey and Cammie were already ahead of them, leafing through dresses on the rack. It was a small shop and there was no one else from school there yet. Cammie only knew it existed because Dee Dee brought her there once, a long time ago. Macey pulled out a pink ruffled dress and faked vomiting.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Be nice. You just need to keep looking."

"Yeah," Macey laughed, pulling out something that was an appalling shade of green. "I'm sure."

"Cammie!" Bex called, and they turned to find her holding up a bright red dress in front of Zach.

Macey and Cammie bursted out laughing and Zach stormed off towards the suits, muttering to himself. Cammie grinned and then turned back to the dresses. Once they each had three dresses to try on, they went to the back of boutique where the dressing rooms were the size of a janitor's closet. Zach waited outside Cammie's door, like he was worried there was danger lurking in the tiny space.

"Beeeeeeeeeex!" Macey groaned, from her dressing room.

"Maaaaaace," Bex called back, "it makes my boobs look small."

"Your boobs are small." Cammie added.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, CAMERON." Bex yelled and Macey snorted.

Zach sighed, "Is this necessary?"

"SHUT UP, ZACHARY." Cammie, Bex, and Macey all yelled. They all stepped out of their dressing rooms to inspect the other's dress. Macey was wearing a strapless white number, while Bex was swimming in her black gown. Cammie had on a lilac one that stopped just before her knees.

"I love that color!"

"Your boobs are small, Bex."

"I can't breath in this."

"I hate it."

After they had all given their pieces, they turned to Zach. They stared him down with raised eyebrows and he took a step back, his back hitting the wall. "Well?" Cammie prompted.

"Beautiful," He said, recovering, and smiling at the girls. "You all look stunning."

"Oh, please, Zachary," Bex said, throwing her hand up. She disappeared back into the dressing room. Macey and Cammie exchanged looks before going back to change. Zach sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced around the store, seeing there were now two girls from their class in the store. He nodded at them and then turned back to the dressing rooms.

"I'm not coming out!" Bex huffed, and Macey and Cammie replied instantly.

"WHY?"

"Rebecca, I will kick that door down."

"I wanna see!"

"NO!"

It was at that moment that two of the dressing room doors opened, the ones belonging to Macey and Cammie. Macey hadn't zipped up her dress and Cammie's was sliding off her shoulder. "Rebecca, open the door," Macey said, her voice authoritative.

"You two need to go somewhere! Harass Zach instead." Bex said, her voice coming through the wooden door.

"Hey-" Zach started, but was cut of by Macey kicking the door.

"You know I can knock this door down." She threatened.

"No, you can't! You'll blow our cover." Bex said scathingly.

Cammie said to Macey, "She's got us there."

Macey rolled her eyes and sighed, "Bex, come on. We won't judge. We need to try on all the bad ones that way when Liz comes we can tell her what to avoid!"

Cammie slipped back into the dressing room to try on her third dress. Bex and Macey kept arguing- something about horrible colors and too much sparkles.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING A STATEMENT!" Macey said, just as Cammie stepped out in another lilac dress. "Oh, Cam," Macey started, her voice much softer than it had been a moment before.

"What?" Bex asked, from behind the door. But no one was listening. Macey and Zach were staring at Cammie like she was a different person from three minutes ago.

"You have to get that one, Cam!" Macey said, going over to her. "It's perfect!"

Cammie looked down and blushed. She thanked her friend and looked up at Zach.

"Well? Say something, Lover Boy!" Macey scolded him, "Tell Cam how beautiful she is!"

"Mace- he already does that when I'm covered in sweat-" Cammie started, but Zach finally came back to himself and smiled brightly.

"Ew, it's about to get corny. I'm leaving!" Macey pounded on Bex's door and this time she answered.

Bex came out and looked at Cammie. She smiled, "It really is perfect, Cam. And we're leaving now!"

The two of them ran out of the dressing area barefoot, in search of more dresses. When they came back, Bex had a smile on her face. She was carrying something that looked like a circus tent, for how pouffy it looked. Macey looked amused and was carrying a slinky black dress that even looked seductive on the hanger. They disappeared into the dressing rooms and the four of them each left with a bag.

"Do you two have matching outfits?" Bex asked, grinning at Cammie and Zach.

"I do not wear lilac." Zach said, while failing to maintain a straight face.

Cammie smiled at her friends and added, "He _didn't_ wear lilac. He does now."

"You two make me sick," Bex said playfully. The four of them traipsed over to a small cafe for lunch, but not before Aunt Abby's voice in Macey's ear asked her for the number of cars parked on Kepler's Avenue.

"Three." She replied, holding the door for them.

"I'm starved!" Bex declared, "All that shopping, man." She rubbed her tummy, like that would prove her point.

There was laughter from their right, and Cammie and her friends turned to look finding Grant in a corner table with Michael Pincer and the One From Cove Ops. They each a basket of sandwiches and fries in front of them. They looked, easily, like just a group of rowdy boys. But Cammie knew they were something else. She glanced at Zach, to see he looked totally nonplused and gestured to the over hanging menu. "Do you know what you want?"

Bex seemed a little less certain than she had been before and turned back to their group. "We can go if you want."

"Yeah," Macey added, "They haven't seen us."

"Rebecca!" Grant's voice boomed, ending their chance of running out unnoticed. "Fancy meeting you here."

"It's a small town," Bex shot back, sardonically. "It isn't that strange."

Grant smiled, like this didn't bother him. He gestured at the empty table next to him, "Pull up a chair."

Michael Pincher glared, like he wasn't okay with that. He stuffed a fry in his mouth and Bex waved her hand, "Nah. Macey has this sun sensitivity thing. We can't sit by the window. Good seeing you." They all attempted to move over to the counter, but Grant stood up with his basket of food.

"What are you doing?" Bex asked, glaring.

"Joining you." Grant smiled amiably.

The One From Cove Ops- Cammie realized she'd have to learn his name- stood up, but Grant held up his hand. "No. Stay."

The boy did. And Grant left them sitting there, by themselves, to join Bex and them. Cammie and Zach exchanged looks and went to order first. Bex scurried away from Grant and was practically on her back as she ordered.

"Make him leave!" Bex hissed, as they stood by the cashier, waiting for their food.

"Me?" Cammie asked, "You do it! You're the one he's following."

Grant came closer and Bex hastily stood up straight and said, "Stalking is a crime."

Grant seemed amused by this and said, "I'm not stalking you, Rebecca."

"Then what _are_ you doing?" Macey questioned, after telling the employee to make sure the bread was whole wheat and ass extra lettuce.

"I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask Rebecca to the dance." Grant said grandly, like this would get him in Bex's good book.

Cammie glanced at Zach, who glanced at her like he was expecting this. "Are you gonna punch him?" She asked in a whisper.

Zach chuckled and said, "No. Why, you?"

"Should we intervene?" Macey asked, worriedly.

"No," Cammie said, her voice weak, "Lets let them work it out."

"I already have a date." Bex said, purposefully aloof. She glanced at Cammie and Macey with wide eyes, though, and then quickly turned back to Grant. "And even if I didn't why would I want to go to the dance with a crazy, homicidal Circle member?"

Zach sucked in a breath and Macey said, "We should have intervened."

"Yeah," Cammie added, retrieving the tray with their lunch. Zach took it from her without a thought.

Grant looked confused, and slightly wounded, as he said, "What do you mean you wouldn't-"

"You heard me. I don't mingle with people like-"

"Bex," Grant said, taking a step closer to her, "I'm not a Circle member."

"Oh, yeah!" Bex scoffed. She glanced at her friends for some support, but no one had any to offer. "Sure. That's what they all say-"

"No," Grant said, his hands on her shoulders. Zach, Cammie, and Macey all took a step forward, but stopped. "I'm really not. Why would you think th-"

"BECAUSE!" Bex said shrilly, slapping his hands off her. "You- you- you, YOU JUST ARE. Leave me alone, Grant! And leave Cammie and Zach alone!" She paused, then added, "And Macey and Liz!"

With that she swept out of the store, leaving Grant standing with his mouth open and utter confusion written all over his face. He turned back to Cammie, Zach, and Macey and asked, "You all think I'm-"

Cammie glanced at Macey and they both shrugged at each other, thrown. Grant seemed genuinely hurt and confused. Not at all like the cocky, swaggering guy they'd met sophomore year. Zach cleared his throat and said, "We're not taking any chances."

"Yeah- but..." Grant searched for the right words, and finally said, "It's me! Zach, it's me!"

Zach shut his eyes, like the words had hurt him. He opened them and said, "You and Jonas always knew, right? About my mom?"

Grant nodded, his eyes big.

"I know I left..." Zach started, "After the exchange at Gallagher, two years ago. I know we were never the same after that... and I'm sorry I hurt you and Jonas. But... I just can't trust anyone anymore."

"So, what?" Grant asked, his voice hard. "You're just gonna forget everything? Erase the past? It doesn't work that way, Zach. The three of us might not be friends anymore, but you can't forget that we know you better than anyone, just like you know us." He turned away, and walked out of the shop, tossing his unfinished basket in the trash.

"As entertaining as that was," Cammie heard her aunt's voice through the comms unit, "It's time to get back to the vans now."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it's taken me so long. Hurricane Sandy came to town and knocked out my power. I still have no power and I'm coming to you live from the library! I hope you liked it. Some more Bex and Grant drama! Are you rooting for these two? Let me know! Cheers **

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers: LoudNProud, SingWithAPassion, 3v3ry6body5 F00L, Alecks454, Guest, bubblegum04, Krazykid500, Dark. Angel. From. Above, Tawny, Bookworm2048, and born athlete. **

**And yes! Guest, the K-pop song in question was Gangnam Style. haha**


	5. Past and Present

**The Distraction **_  
_

_Chapter Five: Past and Present _

"So you, Jonas, and Grant were friends, right?" Cammie asked Zach, that evening. They were alone in the gym and had just had a practice fight and were now sitting with their backs against the wall. She glanced at him underneath the cover of her hair and held her breath. She wasn't sure if he would tell her.

Zach reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. He smiled softly and touched her cheek before nodding. "Since sixth grade. Roommates and everything."

"So just like-"

"You and Bex and Macey and Liz, yeah." He said, looking visibly tired. It was like the story was draining him physically. Cammie bit her lip, wondering where this tale was going to go. She couldn't imagine ever losing her friends, but yet Zach had lost his.

Or maybe not, she thought. They were here now, weren't they? And Jonas had seemed hurt when he learned what Zach thought of him. Grant looked like someone had just run over his puppy. Maybe they had a chance to make things right.

"Leading up to that trip to DC... when we met," He added, unnecessarily, like he thought she might have forgotten, "My mom started... well she got this idea... I guess she'd also seen your report. She was starting to slip recruits into Blackthorne... she wanted followers. But I had no interest in the Circle, see? I didn't really pay attention to who she was seeking out. I focused on my classes, played pranks, football... and then the day before the trip my mom made contact."

His eyes clouded over, so Cammie took his hand in hers. He smiled gratefully and then continued, "I swear, Cam, I didn't even know it was you when I started tailing you. You didn't even tell me your name, but I was hooked. From that moment on- you never left my mind. I didn't want to trust anyone. I couldn't, I didn't know who had been recruited, who she'd sent in, and who was just caught in the middle. Mr. Solomon had visited Blackthorne a few times and when we came here I knew I had to gain his trust. I wasn't gonna let her get to you... I couldn't. She would have..."

He trailed off again, and Cammie didn't need to hear anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. He held her and together they sat there, until the lights went out- as it was past curfew- and didn't move until the sun began to stream in through the windows the following morning.

* * *

"She's missing again," Liz declared, sitting up in bed and staring at Cammie's empty bed right across from hers.

"What?" Macey said sleepily, rolling over in bed. Liz jumped up and pulled open the curtains so that the light covered the room. Macey groaned and tried, unsuccessfully, to fold her body into the bed.

Bex snored.

Liz sighed and stalked over to Macey's bedside. She shook her friend's shoulders, "Macey! WAKE UP! Cam's gone."

This seemed to yield better results as Macey's eyes popped open and she looked at Liz. "What d'you mean _gone?_"

"Get up!" Liz said, going over the Bex's bed. Macey sat up and hopped out of bed, looking at Cammie's empty one.

"There's no way she ran away again. She couldn't have... right?" Macey sounded less sure than she wanted to and she looked at Liz for confirmation.

"I hope she just went to breakfast early." Liz said, beginning to shake Bex away. "Get up! Cam's missing."

"Someone else has to find her this time," Bex mumbled, rolling over in bed. Liz rolled her eyes and waited for the sleep to clear from Bex's head.

Macey didn't waste anytime and threw her uniform shirt over her tank top. She looked at Liz who was staring at Bex and then grabbed her skirt to put on haphazardly over her shorts. "I'm going to check the Great Hall!" Macey called, running out the door of their dorm.

As the door shut behind her, she could just hear Bex waking up and saying, "GONE? Gone where?"

Macey took the steps two at a time and ran through the mansion. The floor was freezing, making her remember she had elected not to put shoes on. She didn't care at the moment. Cam had to be sitting at their usual spot, eating waffles, and enjoying an early morning. She _had_ to be.

But there was no one in the cafeteria when Macey got there. "Oh my God..." Macey whispered, slightly hysterical. She turned, starting for the practice gym. If Cammie wasn't eating, maybe she was working out. If she wasn't there, then she'd go to see Headmistress Morgan. _Please be there, _Macey prayed. They had a plan, she told herself, they were leaving _together._ Cam wouldn't just take off.

But what if... what if she _hadn't_ taken off? What if someone from the Circle had kidnapped her? _This mansion is the safest place in the world_, a small voice in her mind said.

She rounded the corner to the practice gym, when the door opened and Cam and Zach walked out, hand in hand and hair messy.

"WHAT-IS-THE-MATTER-WITH-YOU-TWO?" Macey screeched, seeing the pair of them walking around like nothing was fine when she had been going through all the worst case scenarios in her mind.

Cammie jumped, falling into Zach's side. He caught her and glanced at Cammie as Macey came charging forward. She grabbed Cam's shoulders and said, loudly, "You gave us a heart attack! And YOU!" Macey turned towards Zach and poked his chest, "YOU-YOU-YOU OH MY GOSH!"

Zach looked amused, before turning serious and saying, "I'm sorry, Mace."

"What are you sorry ab-" Cammie started, but Zach cut her off.

"If you'd been out all night with them and I didn't know where you were... I'd be worried."

"Yeah, but I was _here._ It's not like I was out on the town or-"

"We didn't know, Cammie." Macey said, her voice solid. "We thought you'd left again or something bad had happened."

"You thought I left?" Cammie asked, looking at Macey like she had just said something impossible. "I told you I wasn't leaving again. Not without you guys, anyway. I thought you trusted me!"

"WE'RE TRYING!" Macey shouted, her eyes filling up with tears. "It isn't easy, Cam! You just left- without a _word._ We never thought you would and then one day we woke up and you were GONE. For months." She turned, heading back up to the dorms, "I better go call off the search. We were all worried about you."

She turned the corner and was out of sight. Cammie sighed and turned to Zach, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Zach shot back, "I do, I just... worry sometimes."

Cammie felt like her friends and Zach had just taken a hammer to her chest. She wanted to be hurt, but she couldn't blame them. She had just left and she couldn't fix it with words. It would take time, but she smiled to herself. She wasn't ever leaving again, so it would take some time, but she would gain their trust back.

"Well I look forward to earning _all _of your trust back. I'm not going anywhere, Zach." She smiled and the leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

They reconvened during breakfast, where Cammie arrived holding a notebook. Liz glanced up at her quizzically, while Bex and Macey nudged each other. Zach smiled amusedly and took a sip of his milk. Cammie cleared her throat and dropped the notebook onto the table.

"Yes, Cameron?" Bex asked, looking at Cam.

Cammie didn't say anything, but she smiled to herself. This was the first step in her grand master plan of earning her friends' trust back. She opened the notebook. Written on the front page was the word CONTRACT in big bold letters. It was clearly visible to everyone sitting nearby. Cammie cleared her throat and began to read:

"I, Cameron Ann Morgan, do solemnly swear to uphold the rules of the Sisterhood. I will never run away without my friends again, nor will I ever put myself in a situation of mortal peril without their consent. I will rely on my friends and confide my fears in them. I will train with them and laugh with them. For that is the Sisterhood and the Sisterhood is where I belong. I know that I am nothing without them and that they only way to succeed it to be a team. Also, it is henceforth known to all that Zachary Goode is an honorary member of the Sisterhood."

Cammie finished and looked up at her friends. She smiled and then pulled a pen from her school bag. She made a big show of clicking the ball point pen and signing her signature at the end of the paragraph she had written. Then she pushed the notebook across the table so Macey, Bex, and Liz could examine it.

She put her hand on Zach's shoulder and he smiled at her before going back to his Culture and Assimilation textbook. Liz was smiling and Bex rolled her eyes, "And you people say _I'm_ the dramatic one."

"Have you seen that blasted feather dress you bought for the dance?" Macey laughed. She turned to Cammie and smiled, "I think you've spending too much time with Bex."

"With me?" Bex asked, looking scandalized. "She spends all her time kissing Zachary."

Cammie laughed, "Guys, I'm trying to be serious. I'm sorry for scaring you this morning, but I know in time you won't freak out every time you can't find me."

"I told you we shouldn't have taken the electricity shocks off her bed," Bex whispered to Liz, who grinned.

"We do trust you, Cam." Liz said, her eyes shining, "We're just scared sometimes."

It was easy after that. They stopped talking about Cammie running away and fell into an easy conversation about the yearbook. "Have you picked your quote yet?" Liz asked. As seniors the yearbook would finally be about them.

Bex cleared her throat, but before she could say- _act_- it, Zach, Cammie, Macey, and Liz groaned. "Oi!" Bex said indignantly, "some _RESPECT. _Now: You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

"Isn't that from... Batman?" Zach asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

"Damn right it is!" Bex cried with gusto.

"But... why?" Liz asked.

"BECAUSE BATMAN IS THE BEST SUPERHERO EVER!" It wasn't Bex that had shouted- it was Grant. He sat down next to her grinned. "Morning, Rebecca."

Bex looked like she was seeing a ghost, while Cammie's mouth had gone dry. She exchanged looks with Zach, Macey, and Liz who all seemed equally shocked at seeing Grant after what had happened in town. "R-right," Bex said, her voice shaking. "But what are you... I mean..." She recovered, her voice stern, saying, "I thought I told you-"

"I know what you said, Rebecca," Grant said, waving her off. "But you're wrong." His eyes bore into hers and Cammie felt like she was intruding on something. Macey evidently felt the same way since she looked away and shoveled some cereal in her mouth.

Grant nodded at Zach, who looked like he was going to be sick, before saying, "I still don't trust you,"

Grant's voice had gone hard when he said, "I'm not asking you to,"

Cammie exhaled and said, "Oookay, um... Bex... why that quote?"

"Because of the business we're in," Bex said softly, scooting away from Grant. "And what we're going through."

"Deep, Baxter. Didn't know you had it in you," Macey chided.

"Well what are you picking, then, McHenry?" Bex rolled her eyes.

Cammie glanced at Zach, whose eyes were pinned on Grant. "Now all we need is Jonas and it'll be a big old reunion," He muttered and Cammie squeezed his knee.

It was like Grant had heard him, because he waved madly and shouted, "JONAS! Over here, man!"

Cammie and Zach spun around, as they were on the opposite side of the bench. Jonas had just arrived, holding his laptop in his arm. His hair was messy and he was covering his yawn with his hand. He jumped at the sound of his name and looked confused as to why Grant was calling him over. He glanced between their table the one the rest of the boys from Blackthorne were sitting at. Then he started walking over.

Zach swore under his breath.

Cammie turned to look at Liz. She didn't look good and she started gathering up her things and muttering about having to get to the compute lab early to finish something. Bex wasn't hearing it. She reached across Macey and grabbed Liz's hand. "Hell no. If I have to sit here with Grant, you need to deal with Jonas."

"Hi..." Jonas started awkwardly, standing next to Cammie.

Cammie remembered telling Liz it would be okay to start seeing Jonas if she wanted. She glanced up at Jonas and smiled, "Hey, Jonas. Why don't you sit?"

"Um..." Jonas looked at Grant, who was smiling broadly like he was pleased with himself. He looked at Liz, who looked like she wished she could die. He turned to Zach, who had picked his head out of his hands, and was expressionless.

"SIT!" Bex spat through clenched teeth. "Grant invited you and Liz-"

"So how have you been, Jonas?" Macey cut in, before Bex could say anything else. "How've you been liking Gallagher?"

"It's fine," Jonas said, sitting next to Cammie, across from Liz. "The computers are better than the ones at Blackthorne."

Cammie kicked Zach's ankle. He rolled his eyes and said, "That's true."

Grant turned to Bex and said, "Do you have a date to the dance, yet?"

"I told you I did," She huffed, looking away.

"I mean a real date," Grant laughed, his eyes twinkling.

Bex looked ready to karate chop him and so Macey stepped in, again, saying, "I wonder if Professor Smith disappeared because he's having more plastic surgery."

"I think that they should actually take us to another country to study Countries of the World." Cammie added, trying to change the topic and diffuse the tension.

Bex stood up and said, "See you in class." She huffed and grabbed her bag before storming out of the room. Grant watched her leave, his expression a mix of anger and amusement. Liz was staring at the table, trying very hard to not look at Jonas.

"Um... Jonas," Cammie started, "maybe you could help Liz with-" At this Liz's head shot up and she looked mutinous, but Cammie plowed on, "-her computer project. She was just telling us the night before-"

"Actually," Liz cut in, smiling falsely, "I figured it out."

"Are you sure?" Macey asked, "You were really stumped yesterday. Maybe you could let Jonas take a look at it anyway..."

"No, I'm-"

"I don't mind." Jonas said quickly, looking at Macey and not at Liz.

Macey jumped in before Liz could contest, saying, "That's great! Well, I'm sure Liz will get it to you after class, won't you Liz?" Macey directed the last part at her friend, her voice becoming stern.

Liz looked ready to say no, but in the end she sighed and nodded. "Thanks for your help, Jonas."

"No problem," He smiled and then played with the collar of his shirt. "Also... um... Zach I needed to talk to you about something..." Zach glanced at Jonas with his eyebrows raised. "It's uh... private, though..." Jonas continued, "About um... someone."

"Okay," Zach said. "Um... now?"

"Sure," Jonas said, standing up. "Good seeing you again, Liz." He said, then realized there were other people at the table and hastily added, "And you guys,"

Cammie bit the inside of her cheek and then looked at her boyfriend. "Play nice," She teased. Zach chuckled and touched her cheek before following Jonas out of the hall. After that they were alone with Grant, who evidently decided to give up talking to Bex and said to the group, "Does Gallagher have a rule about paint balls?"

* * *

Zach and Jonas ended up in the empty Modern Languages classroom. It was still too early for anyone to be in there and so they decided it was a safe place to talk. Zach shut the door behind them and hopped up onto a desk by the window. Jonas seemed less sure of himself. Part of it probably had to do with feeling like an outsider at Gallagher, while Zach had already settled in a few months ago. Then there was also the part of him that didn't know where he stood with Zach or any of the others.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Jonas?" asked Zach, tugging on his tie.

"You still don't trust anyone from Blackthorne, right?"

"...Right."

Jonas looked down at his feet before saying, "I'm not saying you're right, but there is someone I don't trust. Actually, two someones."

"Who?" Zach said, his voice hoarse.

Jonas had debated whether Zach was the right person to go to with his suspicions. It was hard to trust any of the faculty at Gallagher when they were the very people that had been deceived... or chose to overlook some things. "Those two Grant is always hanging around with."

Zach nodded once. "I know about them. Told Solomon; said he'd look into it."

Jonas deflated. All of it had been for nothing.

"But you trust Grant?" Zach asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

The question had caught him off guard, but Jonas nodded, his face set. "Not just because we have a history, right?" Zach added.

"Maybe you can forget that, but I can't." Jonas said, his voice like acid. Zach recoiled and looked away, but Jonas went on. "But, no. Not just because of that."

"Okay," said Zach softly. And then they left the classroom.

* * *

**A/N Again, sorry this took awhile. I didn't get my power back until last week- making it a grand 20 days without power. And then it was Thanksgiving and everything was CRAZY! But finally, I was able to get this up! I hope you liked it :D Love hearing from you guys and these are the awesomest people in the world that reviewed last time: GallagherGirl11, Alecks454, therealDutchess, LoudNProud, Zach-Goode's-Girl . xxx, PrettyLittleGG, Guest, born athlete, gallaghergirl2673, Beautiful-Not-Hot, and bubblegum04.**


	6. Trust and Thievery

**The Distraction **_  
_

_Chapter Six: Trust and Thievery _

For the first time, Liz wished she had worked harder in gym class. If only she was able to kick her friends and send them flying across the room. But, alas, that skill eluded her and so she was forced to let Jonas look over her project for computer class. It was the formula for a hacking program and she thought she had gotten the bug sorted out in the early morning. Nevertheless, Macey, Bex, and Cammie had gotten mixed up in this situation and now she had to share the computer room with Jonas after classes that day.

She sat awkwardly, hoping the time would fly by. Her leg was bouncing and she kept glancing at all the clocks in the room. There was on the one on the wall, the computer, her watch, _Jonas' _watch. Every time she checked it was like only thirty seconds had gone by- sometimes less. Liz started fidgeting with her fingernails and looked out the window just in front of them.

She tried not to look at Jonas, but if she wasn't looking at her nails or the time, she was watching him. His eyes were focused as they flitted across the screen. He was a fast reader. Every once and awhile he would stop and jot down some notes in shorthand on his notebook he had taken out. Sometimes he would roll his shoulders to prevent stiffness.

"It's really good," Jonas said, flabbergasted. "_Really_ good. My dad's an analyst in the DGSE and he wouldn't even be able to-"

"You're half French?" Liz cut in, completely taken off guard. Jonas didn't look or sound French, and as far as she knew, he didn't speak it either.

Jonas nodded, waving her off, "Anyway, the program. It's amazing. I didn't see anything wrong with it. You must have worked it out."

Liz blushed at the praise and tried to shrug it off, but she couldn't help feeling bubbly. She took the the USB back as he handed it to her and dropped it into her bag. Jonas looked away from where she dropped the flash drive and smiled. "Thanks for letting me look at it."

"It wasn't my idea." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks anyway. So... how are you? Is everything... okay?" Jonas reached across the table and put his hand on hers. Liz flushed and looked out the window again. She swallowed hard, but didn't pull her hand away. "Do you still think I'm a Circle member?"

"I... I don't know. I don't want to be double crossed."

"Fair enough. See ya round Lizzie."

* * *

"Go away, Grant." Bex seethed, winding her way through the students in the hall to get to the gym where she was hoping to get a little practice in. "Or I will start calling you Graham again." The boy in question had been following her around since breakfast. Her threat didn't seem to have any affect on him as he didn't backtrack. He just laughed, making her angrier.

Why couldn't he leave her _alone? _ She suddenly realized this was how Cammie felt when they were sophomores and Zach wouldn't leave her side. She scowled, hoping Grant and Zach weren't as alike as she feared.

"Can I be your sparring partner, Rebecca?" Grant asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"You mean I can punch you?" She asked, sardonically.

"And kick me," Grant added, like that would seal the deal.

It kind of did.

The gym was empt when they got there. No one was ever in the gym directly after class on a Friday. Bex never used to go either, but once she, and Macey, and Cammie had made _the_ plan to go to Rome, she knew she had to keep up her strength and battle skills. Who knew what kind of situations they'd find themselves in. Combat was a reality she needed to be ready for, because there was a real world that existed outside the safeties of Gallagher Academy.

"Stand over there," Bex said, tearing off her sweatshirt. She was ready to take out all her frustration about Grant on Grant. She cracked her knuckles, and turned around, only to find Grant missing. She turned quickly, her instincts guiding her.

She blocked his kick and turned away, easily. Grant grinned at her, "Good."

"I'm not looking for your approval," She growled, and they entered a dance. It was more like a battle, but the moved with the grace of dancers. It was like they had been training together for years. Neither of them was able to plant a hit on the other. Bex could duck and dodge, just as Grant could. And all his blows and kicks were met with equal force.

There was sweat beading on her forehead and the sun gradually lowered in the sky, bathing the gym in orange light.

"Alright," Grant panted, "I yield."

"This isn't a sword fight," Bex said, but the fatigue in her own voice gave her away.

Grant smiled at her. "You're good, Bex." There was no surprise in his voice, but Bex heard a kind of pride. Like it was something he had always known, but never witnessed. And now he had. Against her better judgement, it made her giddy and she looked away so he wouldn't see her smile. Because she had vowed to herself she would stay away from him.

Grant fell back onto the floor and gulped in air, like a starved man. His hands were on his rapidly rising and falling stomach. His legs felt like jelly and he wondered, incredulously, how Bex was still standing. She looked like an angel from his place on the floor. A sweaty, avenging angel, but an angel nonetheless.

He vowed he'd never tell her that. She'd probably punch him if he ever did.

On the other side of the mansion, Zach was sitting with Cammie, Macey, and Liz in their dorm. He, technically, wasn't supposed to be there, but none of them cared about that particular rule. Cammie was going through a map of Rome she had spread out on the floor. Macey has on her laptop, staring intently at whatever she was doing. Liz was counting money. "When we convert this to Euros, it won't be a lot," She said, breaking the quiet in the room.

Macey glanced up. "I'll take care of it."

Cammie looked at her friend, "You're already getting us a jet."

"I said don't worry about it." Macey said sharply before looking back at her laptop.

Zach exchanged a looked with his girlfriend and then took the highlighter out of her hand. He drew a yellow line on Rio del Courso all the way to where they had saw Preston the first time. Cammie took it back from him and drew another line from the river bank they were thinking of parking the jet. She felt something stir in her stomach. Were they going to be able to pull this off?

"Z-zach?" Liz asked, her voice soft.

He looked up. Liz looked so small on the bed, so unsure. He tried to look as friendly as he could, as open. Liz always made him feel like a big, uncaring, gorilla, while she always looked like this whipped smart, glass-like girl.

"What did Jonas want to talk to you about?" She asked, in a more confident way than she had started.

Cammie looked up, her head knocking into Zach's chin. "OW!" They both exclaimed, sitting up.

Zach held his chin and tried to calm Cammie down, nodding his forgiveness to her yelps of, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, are you okay, Zach?"

Macey snorted from behind them, "Better make sure he didn't bite his tongue off, or else you'll never be kissed again."

Zach tossed the highlighter at her, as the pain began to become less intense. He looked at Liz and told her, "He wanted to warn me about the two guys Grant was hanging around with."

Liz looked slightly pale. "What if he was just trying to shift suspicion?"

Cammie looked at Zach and then her friend and said, "Do you think he'd do that?"

"I don't know!" Said Liz, exasperated.

"What don't you know?" Came Bex's voice, and the door to their dorm shut behind her. "Oh, hey Zachary."

"Bex." He smiled, "You smell."

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes, "But what doesn't Liz know? Who would have thought the day would come."

Macey had shut the laptop and moved to the end of the bed. She said, "Jonas told Zach he didn't trust to two dudes your boyfriend was hanging 'round with. Liz was wondering if it was just Jonas being a lying Circle bastard so we'd focus on them and not him."

Bex's cavalier attitude fell away. "I was just with Grant."

Cammie felt her heart drop into her stomach. Why was this all so hard? Why had the Circle gone and messed with everyone so that no one knew who was on whose side? She wanted Liz and Bex to be happy- it was obvious they both had crushes on Jonas and Grant, respectively. Why did she get to be happy with Zach and they had to suffer?

"AND HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Bex yelled, when no one said anything to her admission.

Bex felt like she was admitting to a crime. What had she been thinking? Why had she let Grant see her fight? Now he knew. He could figure out her weaknesses. He knew her left leg wasn't as strong as her right. Well, she would change that. She'd go to the gym everyday and lift weights and fight harder than she ever had.

"Bex, it's... it's okay." Cammie offered. "We... we're gonna figure it out and-"

"No, we aren't." Bex said, "But it's okay, because we'll be gone at the end of the semester. We're gonna leave here and we're gonna stop them."

* * *

Macey, Cammie, and Zach called a secret meeting. Cammie took out the notebook she had written her solemn oath on. She turned to a fresh page and wrote: SECRET MEETING OF THE SISTERHOOD SANS BEX AND LIZ.

Macey ripped the pen from her friend's hand and added: (IT'S FOR THEIR OWN GOOD)

"Okay, we called this meeting because we need to talk about Grant and Jonas and what it's doing to our two best friends." Macey started. The three of them were crowded in the secret passageway behind the portrait of Trudy Gallagher, who no one ever really mentioned, on the second floor. Zach was holding a lighter so they could see. Cammie had the notebook on her lap.

"They're both miserable." Cammie said, "And we all can't take seeing them like that, yeah?"

"Aye," Zach said, smiling adorably. It distracted Cammie for a minute and she had remind herself to focus.

Macey looked between them. Even in the dim light what was going on between them was unmistakeable. "The time for flirting will come. Now! We both want our girls to be happy, so we need to decide if we trust Jonas and Grant."

"Right," Cammie cleared her throat. "We need to go over every single thing we know about them and pick a side." She turned to her boyfriend, "Zach, you know them the best."

"That was a long time ago," He started.

"It doesn't matter," Macey said, "You still know them better than we do. Lets start with Jonas. Is it even possible... is he even capable of...?"

"Jonas saw his mom murdered in front of him. I once saw him send Blackthorne into lockdown when he hacked into their system and let loose a virus he created. He's capable of anything."

Cammie wrote down everything he said. "Okay," She said, trying to stay neutral, "But let's also think of all the good things we know about Jonas. He's shy-"

"He used to be shy," Macey cut in.

Cammie sighed, "Okay, you're right there. So he's got some self confidence now."

"And I wonder where that came from," Macey said.

"Mace!" Cammie scolded.

"What? I'm trying to cover all angles! The point of this meeting wasn't to talk about all their good qualities. We're trying to help Bex and Liz and find out if Jonas and Grant are plotting to murder us all in our sleep." Macey said,

Zach spoke up, his voice flat, "Grant would never do that. He'd say it's cowardly to kill a man- or woman- when they aren't ready to defend themselves. So no worries about Grant sneaking into our rooms at night."

"That rules out poison, then." Macey added, and Cammie's wrist was starting to cramp from all the writing she was doing in the small passageway and her awkward position.

"Lets' get back to Jonas. So he's smart and a computer whiz. What about physically?" Macey looked at Zach.

"He's good with guns. Any type: rifles, revolvers, anything with a bullet it in. It's all physics and geometry to him. But knives or combat? Useless." He said like he was reading from notecards, presenting a project he only did to get an A to the class.

"The Circle likes people that can fight."

"They also like snippers," Cammie put in, remembering the day at the cabin. "So we can't deny the Circle would have a use for him." She made a note in the book and looked Macey and Zach. "Let's go onto Grant now. Zach..."

"Grant is... he... well, he's good. He does it all. He can fight and he can use any weapon you give him. He's sneaky. You give him blueprints, he can find the camera's blind spot. But he's not good with computers or coming up with plans. He's pure strength. But he has a code. When he believes in something, he will believe till the end. When he loves someone he will go to the ends of the earth."

"So lets say he loves Bex..." Macey started.

Zach nodded, "Bex would never be in danger."

Cammie let out a breath, "Well at least we know one good thing." She made sure to write that down.

"But what does be believe in?" Macey asked, "Zach, did he ever say where he wanted to go after school?"

"CIA. He wanted to be an operative, catching terrorists."

"That's the opposite of what the Circle wants." Cammie pointed out. "Grant doesn't seem like someone that would give up on that dream so easily."

"He would if she threatened his family." Zach deadpanned. "There were pictures missing, when we got back from DC, after I met you, when all this started. I think she snuck in while we were away to figure out what everyone's weakness was." _She_ was his mom, Cammie understood. She glanced at Macey to see if she was confused, but saw nothing to indicate that.

Cammie sighed, "So we don't know anything."

Zach sighed, "If they're really a part of the Circle, they'll be trained. Trained so that we can't figure it out. You saw Dr. Steve."

"Yeah, but we always knew something was up with you." Macey laughed, smiling at Zach.

He chuckled and Cammie smiled, in spite of everything. The moment passed and they were left with the notebook and a decision to make. They reread everything they had discussed and Zach said, "It's obvious they all like each other."

Macey nodded, "Anyone can see it."

"I think," Cammie said, "We need should give them the benefit of the doubt." Zach looked at Cam. She could read his expression: he didn't want to. "We're safe in Gallagher. They're not like Dr. Steve, running around hypothesizing people. And like Bex said, we're leaving soon. What's the harm of just enjoying the time we have left? It's not like we'll tell them what we're planning. Liz and Bex know to keep their guard up and not sneak out of the mansion with them."

Macey took a deep breath. "Hear, hear."

The three of them fell out of the passageway soon after. They split up to return to their respective dorms.  
"'Night Cam," Zach smiled, kissing her softly.

"Bye," She smiled back, and then Macey pulled her away.

"See ya, Mace!"

"Yeah, yeah, Zachary."

They walked back, arm and arm, to the dorm. "That was good, right?" Cammie asked. "We're doing the right thing, right?"

"I think so." Macey nodded. "We'll never know anything for sure, until it comes time to stand and fight and we see who is on what side. But for now, I think it's okay for them to just spend time together. After all, they could have been in the," She lowered her voice, "_Circle_ sophomore year, too. But that didn't stop them then, did it?"

"Right. Maybe it's true: ignorance is bliss."

They were nearing the residence area and Tina was standing in the hall in her bath robe. She looked anxious and her face changed to relief once she saw them. "THANK GOSH YOU'RE HERE!" She came running towards them.

Macey and Cammie exchanged looks of surprise. Tina's idea of an emergency usually wasn't to freak out about. She grabbed their arms and pulled. "LIZ! BEX! THEY'RE BACK!"

At the mention of their friends, Cammie realized something was wrong. She broke into a sprint as Tina said, "Liz is freaking out. Oh my gosh, you guys. It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Macey asked, but by then they were standing in their room.

It was a mess. There were clothes and books and make-up everywhere. Bex was on all fours looking under the bed, while Liz was crying, searching through her bag. It seemed like the whole senior class was in their room, helping Liz look for whatever it was.

"What's gone?" Macey asked again, her voice stern.

"My USB!" Liz wailed, "With the program on it. Someone stole it." She and Bex were running over to them.

Bex grabbed Cammie and Macey's arms. She said softly, so that the four of them could hear, "Liz said we were the only ones plus Zach to know about the secret pouch in her bag. Until the other day when she showed it to someone."

Cammie's stomach turned over. She whispered, "Jonas."

* * *

**A/N This took FOREVER, I know! I'm sorry. No excuse, just an apology. Hopefully you liked it and thanks to these guys that reviewed like a month and half ago when I last updated: soccer-chick9, Beautiful-Not-Hot, LoudNProud, Zach-Goode's-Girl . xxx , PrettyLittleGG, Gg, ranjitrats, Alecks454, gallaghergirl2673, and bubblegum04. **


	7. Brawls and Back-up

**The Distraction **_  
_

_Chapter Seven: Brawls and Back-up _

"Liz, Liz, don't panic," Cammie tried, unsuccessfully, to comfort her friend. The four of them had finally cleared the entire senior class out of their room. They were alone and Liz hadn't stopped crying. They all huddled around her bed, Bex rubbing her back, Macey retrieving chocolate from their secret stash, and Cammie trying to come up with a plan.

"Don't panic?" Liz sniffled, "DON'T PANIC? That program was my LIFE! Don't you get it? It can hack into the most secure firewall in two hours! TWO HOURS! It normally takes twenty two days to hack the firewall of Homeland Security, but that program does it in TWO HOURS! And now Jonas has probably handed it over to the Circle."

Cammie and Bex exchanged equal looks of panic. Macey returned with a bar of chocolate with hazelnuts, Liz's favorite. "Mace, get Zach. And see if you can find Jonas." Cammie instructed.

"What about your mom?" Macey asked, "If it's really gone, we need to tell her."

"Zach first." Cammie said quickly, "Hurry."

Macey was out of the room in seconds. Liz shoved a piece of the chocolate into her mouth and sniffled. "I can't believe this. I just can't. Why would he do something like this? I thought he- oh my gosh. This is so horrible. And now they have the program."

"Liz, what else can the program do?" Bex asked.

"It gets you into their system. You can see anything, change anything, you have unlimited access. If they wanted, the could trigger a code black at Gallagher right now. Or change all the passwords at Langley, change clearance levels, change military plans, _publish_ military plans. What have I done? It wasn't meant to be used for anything malicious. I was gonna use it to get a job at-"

"We know, Liz. We're gonna get it back," Bex promised.

"Those bastards won't get away with it." added Cammie. "We have your back."

And Cammie knew it was true. There was something hardening inside her. Her resolve was firm. She wasn't backing down. It was one thing when they were going after her, but now they were stealing from her best friend. They waited for Macey to arrive back with Zach- hopefully with news that Jonas hadn't left the school. That he was still here and so was Liz's USB with all her information.

They both burst into the room at the same time. Zach's eyes were wide and he practically fell into the room. Macey grabbed his arm and they braced themselves at the edge of the bed. "I haven't seen Jonas since last period." Zach panted.

"No," Liz shook her head, "I had it with me last period."

"So we missed him. Some how we missed him," Macey said, clenching her fists.

"Or he's in the dorm and Zach just didn't see him."

"Or maybe Grant took it." Bex said, "Maybe they're working together. Jonas told Grant where to get it. Zach, was Grant in the dorms?"

Liz whimpered and dropped her head onto Cammie's shoulder.

Zach paused, thinking about it. He shut his eyes, like he was trying to visualize what the boys' residence looked like. Cammie and the others held their breath, and then Zach opened his mouth and said, "No."

Bex looked away quickly and Macey moved over to her side. "Bex, don't panic," she tried to comfort her friend.

Liz shook her head, "I still think Jonas did it. I remember- he watched me put it away."

Cammie pinched her nose, trying to stay calm. "We need to tell my mom."

"This wouldn't even have happened if they hadn't brought Blackthorne here." Zach muttered angrily, as the five of them walked briskly towards the headmistress' office. They were hoping not to attract attention, in hopes that the boys wouldn't find out they knew the program was missing- in case the culprit was even still in the mansion.

It felt like the longest walk of their lives. Bex and Macey were leading the charge, while Cammie kept checking on Liz. Zach made up the rear and he kept looking behind them to make sure no one was following them. Cammie was offering Liz another tissue- she didn't realize someone else had joined their party until she heard the sound of fists making contact and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

Bex had her knee on someone's chest. Cammie couldn't see over Bex and it was dark in the hall. "Where is it?" Bex whispered harshly. Cammie knew her friend wanted to scream, but they were trying not to attract attention.

Whoever Bex had pinned obviously was still reeling from the attack. "What the hell, Bex? Oh, gosh. I think you broke my back."

Macey crouched down, joining Bex in the interrogation. "Don't play games with us, Grant."

"Do I LOOK like I'm playing? What the hell are you two talking about?" Grant coughed, and Cammie had a feeling it was because Bex's knee was digging into his chest, making it difficult to breath. Zach's hand was on her shoulder and the three of them walked to the side so they could see what was going on.

Macey exchanged a look with her and Zach- she seemed to believe Grant. But Bex hadn't looked up and drove her knee in harder. "Graham, _where is it?_ Are you working with Jonas? Does _she_ have it?"

Liz seemed to come to life as Grant coughed and once again asked what Bex was talking about. She walked forward and glared at Grant, lying on the floor. It was the scariest look Liz could have ever given, and then she stalked off down the hall, en route to the headmistress' office.

Grant seemed to have gotten over the shock and smirked. "You know, Rebecca, if you wanted me on my back, all you had to do was ask. I'm happy to let you take control."

Bex's look hardened. It was a matter of time before one of them cracked, and Cammie was willing to bet it wasn't going to be Bex. Macey stood up slowly, like a gazelle moving away from the watering hole at the sound of an approaching predator. She joined Cammie and Zach.

Grant's voice softened and he said, "Bex, what happened?"

Cammie expected Bex to let go. At any rate, she believed Grant had no idea what was going on. She figured Macey did, too, since she had let go of Grant. But Bex didn't budge, like she was afraid to trust him, like she didn't trust herself.

"Bex," Cam whispered, "Let him up."

"No." Bex's voice quivered, and for a second it sounded like she was going to cry. But Bex sucked in a deep breath and kept going, "_Someone _here hurt Liz. They hurt, Liz, okay? Sweet, smart, little Liz who has never hurt anyone." She grabbed Grant's shirt and pulled his face close to hers, "Now I want to know who. And I know you know, Grant. Even if you didn't do it, you know who is part of the Circle."

"Shit," Grant breathed, like he'd just realized something. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but it seemed like his face had gone slightly paler. "It couldn't be..."

"Grant," Zach spoke for the first time, taking a step closer. "is it...?"

"Jonas, no." Grant said quickly, he sounded bitter when he added, "I can't believe you still think that."

"Then who?" Bex pulled again, before Zach could say anything.

"Pincer?" Macey suggested, reminding Cammie of the boy who was supposedly also in Boston. The boy Grant was seen hanging around with.

Cammie swore under her breath. "We forgot about them." She turned to Zach, "We were so focused on Grant and Jonas, we forgot about them. What was the other one's name?" The last part was directed at Grant, who was still on the floor with Bex on top of him. They had seen Grant hanging around Pincer and another boy.

Grant sighed, like he had missed something important he shouldn't have. His head rolled back and he shut his eyes. "Jordan. Jordan Blake. And Michael Pincer."

"They took it?" Zach asked.

"I don't know," Grant shook his head, looking at his old friend. "But those two aren't right."

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Bex growled, giving Cammie a bad feeling that she was getting closer and closer to punching Grant.

"Look I don't know who took it, but it wasn't Jonas!" Grant spat, heatedly. "And I'm tired of being treated like a traitor! I'm on your side." He looked at Bex and said, "I've _always_ been on your side."

"I don't believe you." Bex whispered harshly.

"Jonas was the only one who knew where it was," Macey put in, "Liz said so herself."

"No," Grant shook his head, "You think Liz and Jonas are the only hackers here?"

"You're saying someone working for the Circle could have been spying on Liz?" Cammie asked. How could they have gone unnoticed by the firewall? And how long had they been being spied on? In their own spy fortress, no less? And did the Circle know about their plan to leave? Cammie, Zach, and Macey all exchanged shocked and nervous looks, like they had all just had the same scary thoughts.

"And it just so happened they made sure Jonas was the last person Liz was with before they swiped it. This was planned, so that you guys would be distracted going after Jonas while they got away." Grant added, and as he said it, Cammie knew it was true and that they had been fooled and played.

"Oh God," Macey whispered. She took off running down the hall, towards the headmistress' office. Hopefully Liz had already explained what happened and things were already in motion. That left Cammie and Zach alone with Bex and Grant. "Bex," Cammie whispered, holding out her hand. "Let him up."

This time Bex moved aside, wordlessly, and stood on the opposite side of the hall. She looked small and broken, her arms clutching her sides. Grant got to his feet slowly and looked at Zach. "We need to get them. If it wasn't them, they'll know who, I'm sure of it."

Zach nodded once. He turned to Cammie, held her by her shoulders and said, "We're gonna go back to the dorms. You go to your mom and tell her everything."

They separated, because time was important here. Bex and her raced down the hall, like when they used to go running in the morning, except it mattered now. They couldn't get away, Cammie thought, desperately. If that program left the mansion, they'd be done for. And Liz would be, too. The idea of Liz losing everything she worked for made her push herself farther. They needed to do all they could for Liz's sake. Bex had said it perfectly: Liz didn't deserve any of this.

There was no one in the office when Cammie and Bex got there. Bex was panting and Cammie slapped her forehead. "Please let this mean my mom is doing something," Cammie prayed, "and not that Mace and Liz got picked off."

Bex shook her head, "They're fine. They wouldn't have taken them and left us. Whatever Liz and Mace said worked. Your moms is on it, Cam."

They were about to head for the boys' dorms, Bex's reassurance comforting, when they heard the sound of fighting further down the corridor. All it took was a single glance and the two of them were running again, pushing themselves to just go a little faster... to make their heart pump blood stronger. There were people up ahead, it wasn't easy to figure out who was who in the dark and all the commotion.

They didn't pause, jumping into the fight. Cammie ducked as a punch came flying at her, she spun around quickly, landing a kick in her attacker's back. She turned, looking for the next one, and and saw Aunt Abby and Catherine.

_Catherine_, Cammie sucked in a breath, almost like she had actually been socked in the gut. They had referred to her as 'she' all this time, as if they didn't say her name it would be like she didn't exist. But she was real and she was here, and Cammie wondered if the program had gotten away, or if it was here, in someone's pocket.

"Cam, MOVE!" Bex yelled, and Cammie dodged just in time.

Bex and whoever she was fighting with barreled right passed her, a mess of kicks and intricate spins and punches. Cammie was locked in her own battle in moments. It wasn't like fighting with Zach in the practice room, this was rawer. She held her own well, for a one hundred pound girl against this big hulky guy. It was easier with Zach- he was lanky.

All Cammie could think about was getting free so she could help Aunt Abby. Catherine was lethal in a fight, Cammie knew, and there was no way she was going to lose Aunt Abby. But she would never get to Aunt Abby unless she focused. Cam grunted as she hit the floor, but kicked up quickly, getting him square in the nose. She was up and running in seconds, towards Aunt Abby.

"Ah, look who it is," Catherine laughed. Aunt Abby turned around, her eyes widening at the shock of seeing Cammie there. She looked like she was about to tell her to run, when Catherine spoke again.

"Come to save the day, have you, Cammie? I'm afraid I have to tell you you've lost." Catherine was smiling, even though her lip was bloody and it made her look slightly manic. "Oh, and where is my son?" She added, like she had just remembered Zach lived there now.

If this was a movie, Cammie thought wryly, Zach would have popped up and said, "Right here," before beating the crap out of her. But he didn't and it fell to Cammie to say, "You're not going to win."

"I already have," Catherine smiled before pulling a knife off the belt on her waist. It wasn't a gun, Cammie thought in relief. She couldn't watch Aunt Abby get shot again. They moved in a circle, trying to gauge when Catherine would lash out. It was like trying to get around a rattlesnake.

Cammie couldn't remember the last time she was this hyperaware of everything going on. In her peripheral vision she saw Bex fighting someone, and her mom in her own knife fight- but her mom was armed, as well. They had knives, Cam realized, because their plan was to get in and out without making a sound. If they got caught, they would dispatch of whoever found them quickly and quietly. But they hadn't expected to find _this_.

The whole faculty was in the hall, greatly outnumbering the small crew Catherine had brought with her. Cammie spotted Macey advancing towards them. She snaked in and out of people fighting and whenever someone stopped her, she knocked them out cold in no time.

Abby jumped as Catherine came forward and Cammie kicked up at her arm, finding Professor Buckingham leading Liz away from the brawl. Catherine shrieked and Cammie hoped she had broken the awful woman's arm. Knowing that Liz would be okay gave Cam the adrenaline boost to jump forward, tackling Catherine. They rolled on the floor and Cammie briefly heard her aunt shouting in the distance.

Cammie tried to get her bearings, but her head was swimming and she thought she might have hit it when they landed. Catherine was laughing again and Cammie tried to get up. Catherine was a few feet away from her on the floor- the knife no where in sight. It must have fallen out of her grip and skidded away when they fought. Cammie got to her feet, like a wobbling foal standing for the first time.

She took a step forward, towards Catherine, when Bex materialized at her side. "You're bleeding."

"So are you," Cammie smiled.

Together they went forward as Catherine started to stand, but someone blocked their way. "You two are sitting this one out," Cammie's mom said, looking at both of them sternly.

Before they could protest, Catherine was up and Rachel was moving forward. Cammie and Bex hung back, watching the fight, praying Rachel's defense wouldn't break. If it did, they would be there to protect her.

"I GOT IT!" A familiar voice screamed over all the noise from the fight. Everyone stopped, turning to look at the source. Macey was smiling, a body at her feet. Her arm was thrust into the air, and in her hand was a USB. Cammie smiled and looked at Bex, who seemed just as relieved. Catherine shrieked and Professor Smith covered Macey as one of the Circle guys tried to jump her.

"Give it up, Catherine." Rachel said, as Catherine leapt again. "You aren't going to get out of here."

"You took everything from me!" Catherine yelled, "You even took my _son_. You won't take this from me, too, Rachel."

"She didn't take anything, _mother_," a new voice said, and out of the fight emerged Zach. Cammie's heart did something strange, and she had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well. Grant and Jonas were behind him- the three of them looking like they had also been fighting. "I left you."

Catherine's face softened for a moment, before she glared and turned towards where Cammie and Bex were. She pointed the knife, "For her? You left for HER?"

Cammie tried to look defiant, but she was afraid if Catherine threw the knife, Bex would get it instead, or that Macey was going to lose the flash drive when someone went after her, or that they would take Liz and force her to create a new program. She was afraid Aunt Abby was dead somewhere and that her mom would get stabbed. She was afraid Zach was going to do something stupid.

"You left for this MANSION?" Catherine went on, the knife shaking in her hand. But it was still pointed at Cammie and Bex and no one dared to move. Maybe Zach shouldn't have appeared, after all.

"You turned your back on our family." Catherine said, looking at her son like he was a ghost. "And even now, you still don't care. You're still picking this _place,_ _and her."_

Zach's expression was hard and angry, but before he could say anything, Rachel stepped in front of him. "Catherine, leave, now, and I promise, no harm will come to you."

"OH!" Catherine laughed, throwing her head back. "You PROMISE? No harm will come to me? Who the fuck are you, Rachel? You're a school teacher. You have no power _in the real world_. You think this mansion is your fortress, but it isn't. Look how easy I can breach it."

Cammie glared- it made her blood boil how easy Catherine could taunt her mom. She was about to move when a hand was on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, Bex mimicking her motion, and they came face to face with Solomon. He grinned at them and for a second it felt like everything was going to work out. He ushered them away from Catherine's back. "Stay here," He said, before turning back to join Rachel.

Cammie and Bex looked at each other once before following their teacher.

"This mansion can't keep any of you safe," Catherine was saying, "And it definitely won't keep me from my son."

_Just try, _Cammie thought, _just try and take him from me._

Catherine ran forward, like a wild animal in a cage, scared and trying to break free. In that moment Cammie's world stopped. She was going straight for Rachel, but Solomon jumped forward and Zach pushed her mom out of the way. Grant was moving forward to help Solomon when someone caught him from behind and he went down with a scream. Cammie didn't know where to run, she couldn't even see where her mom and Zach had gone in the commotion. Everyone was fighting again and Bex had disappeared from her side.

There was blood on the floor, Cam realized. She followed the trail with her eyes.

It led straight to Grant.

Before she could run, Catherine was in her face and Cammie didn't waste a second. "I should have disposed of you in Boston."

Cammie scoffed, "You couldn't then and you can't now." She said it with more confidence than she felt, but she had back-up.

Solomon slithered up next to her, "Why don't you fight someone your own size?"

"Tsk, tsk, Solomon. I would have expected a better line than that."

"It doesn't make it any less true," Aunt Abby said, appearing on Cammie's other side. "You've lost, Catherine. Let it go."

Catherine looked at the three of them and then Cammie saw Zach behind his mom. He lifted his arm, the knife pointing at the back her neck. "Give up."

Catherine tensed and the look on her face told Cammie she felt as if her son had already stabbed her.

* * *

**A/N WOOT! An update in a timely fashion! I hoped you liked the fight, tell me what you think! Thanks so much to you guys that reviewed. I'm so thrilled you're still reading after I took a disgustingly long time to update last time. So thanks to: Plain is Prettiest, CrypticCritic, Flutess001, LoudNProud, msgrouper1379, Gg, Guest, Call Moi Crazy, The terifical meee, gallagher2673, born athlete, Zammie Percabeth02, Krazykid500, and Zach Goode's Girlxxx! You're the best! Cheers :D**


End file.
